Thunderbirds are go
by Greentigergirl
Summary: It was a normal day on Tracy island. Scott was sitting on the sofa and watching tv. Alan was trying to make his homework given by one of his older brothers, and sat in the kitchen. Where he tried to concentred. Virgil and Gordon were on their way back from a evacuations mission in Europe. Where a hurricane hit the German coastline several hours ago.
1. introduction

The Tracy Brother's get a visiator on Tracy Island. Who gets them into a lot trouble. Wich the Brother's have to deal with. There are still rescue missions ,and the brother need to figure a way to handle that mass.

The Tracy Brother's ages : Scott 22 years ,John 21 years ,Virgil 20 years ,Gordon 19 years , Alan 16 years

other Charakters : Kayo 20 years , Brains 26 years ,Grandma Tracy 75 years

Oc's : JJ (Jean Junior) 17 years , Jassey 21 years (JJ older sister)


	2. the surprice

-The surprise –

It was a normal day on Tracy island. Scott was sitting on the sofa and watching tv. Alan was trying to make his homework given by one of his older brothers, and sat in the kitchen. Where he tried to concentred.

Virgil and Gordon were on their way back from a evacuations mission in Europe. Where a hurricane hit the German coastline several hours ago. The evacuation tuck allot time because of the bad communication.

A call came in on Tracy Island. It was Cornel Casey ,, good afternoon Scott. How are you doing ? ". Scott had a slide smile on his face and answered ,, I'm fine but I presume that's not the reason why your calling?". It was silent for a moment and grandma Tracy came into the living room and stud behind Scott. ,, We have to ask you a favour... A big favour..."said cornel Casey with a serious face. Scott had a slide curios look on his face. ,, What kind of favour ? ", asked Grandma Tracy before Scott could open his mouth. ,,sigh ... we need you to take care of a girl. Tracy Island is the most save place we could think of. ", cornel Casey had a frown on her face.

Before Scott could open his mouth to say something. Grandma Tracy pressed her hand on Scott's mouth, and answered the request herself. ,, Of course we take care of her ,but please be so kind and send us her files." ,,Thank you very much". The call was ended.

Scott jumped of the sofa and looked at his grandma like he had seen a ghost. ,, Grandma we can't just take a stranger into our secretbase. A specially not if the GDF doesn't tell us why." Grandma Tracy turned her back on Scott a looked outside. Thunderbird 2 was coming in.

,, I'll go to the office and get her personal file ,and Scott would you please tell your brother about this." Grandma Tracy wend walking out of the room. Alan stood in the corner of the door and looked up to Scott asking why grandma Tracy acted so strangely ,and what was going on. Scott didn't know himself grandma Tracy never acted like that before. Scott and Alan where going to Brains lab in the big hall where thunderbird 1 and 2 were parked.

...

Almost all brothers where together. Alan stud next too Gordon who was leaning on his youngest brother. Scott was trying to explain what exactly was going to happen. Virgil was just shaking his head,,What are we gonna do if she finds out about the thunderbirds? ", asked Virgil. Scott stud there with a thoughtful face. Not able to answer the question. ,, We need to make sure that always someone is around to keep an eye on our visitor.", sad Gordon even if he tried to be funny , it was the only option the brothers had. ,,Did you tell John and Kayo already ? "asked Alan. ,, No not yet ...I'm going to do it now. " Sad Scott and send his brothers to change and waiting up steers in the office where grandma was reading the file.

A moment later when Gordon and Vergil were changed, and they went upstairs. Where Grandma waited for the boy's with the paper work on the table. ,,This is all the information the GDF send us. At least what they belief we should know about our little guest ", sad Grandma Tracy and showed her grandchildren the file.

,,Grandma why exactly did you agree to this. I don't mind having someone here, but did you consider that she might find out about the thunderbirds ? ",asked Virgil his grandmother. She looked up too Virgil who is one head taller than her. ,, I belief she could need some help. I've got a feeling for such thing Virgil", and she started smiling at the boy's who were more concerned about their little secret.

Grandma looked at the clock. ,, Oh... Gordon ,Virgil could you two please go down to the landing bay... Oh and don't forget to bring Alan and Scott with you. She can arrive every moment now." Gordon and Virgil both nod.

...

Scott was wait at the Landing bay. The GDF plain was already shown at the sky. When the rest of the Brothers came. Alan walked fast so he could see the plain land on a good place. He didn't want to be stuck behind one of his taller and older brothers. Even Gordon was 2 cm taller than little Alan.

John was watching the arrival from outate space. On the monitor of thunderbird 5. He was just hoping that everything would be okay, but John was wondering what came into grandma Tracy.

The big GDF plain was landing. The wind was blowing among the heads of the 4 Brothers. When the big titanium door went open and a view armed man came out side. Waited for the girl to come outside.

The girl was a little bit smaller than Alan. She had maroon brown hair and Dark blue eyes. She wore trainers ,Dark blue Jeans , a too big green Howdy with sip and a pair of glasses. The girl carried a big sports Bag with her.

She stud in front of the 4 boy. With no emotion was she looking at them, and a awkward silence came up. Until Gordon jumped a step forward and introduced himself and his brothers.

Gordon was waiting for an answer. Before Gordon could say something ells ,, Thank you very much that I can stay here for the moment of course. My name is by the way JJ (Jean Junior) ", sad JJ and looked around.

Scott was unsure what he should think of here. ,, Stay calm ", sad Scott to himself , He was thinking about. What their gonna do if all Tracy brothers would be needed for a important mission again. Like the last month when all had to help Gordon evacuate an old illegal oil platform with 15 moonlit-hers on it. Scott and Alan had to guide the people of the burning plat form. Gordon Himself was trying to stabilise it with fume (?) . Virgil was flying thunderbird 2 and handling to keep his baby steady by the strong wind that was blowing , and pore John had to keep the computer of the criminal masterminds behind the platform bosie.

...

Kayo and Grandma Tracy were in the kitchen. Grandma just started cooking ,what already smelled like burned hair. ,, The kid must be hungry" sad Grandma Tracy and was humming her favourite song that Virgil wrote. Kayo looked a bit serious but couldn't hold her smile back when she saw how enthusiast she was cooking.

...

Virgil asked friendly if he could help her caring her big sports back. ,, No that's not necessary ... But thanks for the offer... " JJ ,, Are you sure ? " asked Virgil. ,, Yeah, it's not that heavy. ", sad JJ and followed them inside the house.

Alan started smelling and he swallows. He started poking Scott. Until Scott turned to Alan. ,, I belief Grandma started cooking...", whispered Alan in Scott's ear. Scott got a small grin on his face and answered joking ,, Were going to see what kinda person she is. When she trays Grandmas food."

...

They came into the living room. Kayo came straight walking at JJ. ,, I'm Kayo , who are you ? " ,, I'm JJ nice too meet you "and they shacked hands. Grandma Tracy was yelling out of the kitchen ,, I'm the woman of the house , but you can call me Grandma Tracy !". there grew a small smile at JJ face. Grandma Tracy came out of the kitchen with a pot roast. ,, come here kid you must hungry. I made some pot roast for you and for you too boy's".

Grandma Tracy made them all sit down ,and eating the pot roast. The faces of all Tracy brother's started getting green. When JJ tuck a second plate. Just to be friendly. She even sad that she liked it. She thought by herself ,, Those Rich Boy's do have a hard life if they have to eat this stuff every day".

Scott was looking at her and was thinking ,, She is not rude that makes things a lot easier for them." It was silent for a moment. Alan felt like breaking the Ice and tried to start a conversation ,, Were do you come from ? when you don't mind asking me." ,, I'm from the Netherlands. I'm not the best in English. So I hope you're not getting angry at me if I ask something the time that I am here...",here had turned to the window where she could see the crystal clear and blue see hitting the big rocks of Tracy Island.

The brothers looked at each other ,and Scott decided that he had to answer this kinda sad request. ,, If you don't know something than just ask straight away... " she turned back with a cold smile. ,, Alan why don't you show JJ her room and the rest of the house." ,, sure ... ", Alan had a wired feeling in his stomach. That was probably just Grandma Tracy's Pot roast making.

...

,,This house is Major, and how did you bring that giant sideboard in this hallway !" Sad JJ while she followed Alan. Who had to laugh at her marv-ulas interest in how they got some big furniture into the sometimes small hallways.

Alan stopped at a door. ,, There we are this is your room. If you need something just knock on that door " Alan pinpointed the door on the of the hallway ,, That's my room ,and don't worry when I'm lying on the ground. I often sleep there."

JJ walked into the room. On the right side was a bed. On the end of the bed was a door into her personal bathroom. Against the left wall was a closed and a bookcase. Witch was still empty. A window broad light into the room and a ceiling light. ,, Thank you for showing me everything" ,,you can join me later in the living room. " Alan disappeared in the hallway ,and JJ was all by herself again.

She set down on the bed. It became slowly dark outside, and started raining. She grabbed her back and sipped it open. She pulled out an old family photo. JJ looked sadly down at it. She got overwhelmed by here feeling. JJ curled her knees up onto the bed. The tears run over her cheek. She only wanted to run. To get away from al that nonsense what the world brought her over the time. She swept away her tears and went up again ,and tuck her asthma spray with here.

Silently opened she the door. Looking around if someone was there. Who could stop her from running into the jungle of Tracy Island. She always run throw the forest back home if she couldn't take it anymore.

JJ quick realised that she didn't remember the way outside. A specially why would they tell her it could be dangerous. JJ didn't care about the danger. She didn't care about anything. She followed a small hallway , and she found herself back in a major room that looked like a cave. Her eyes went to the left side where she saw brains lab and Thunderbird 1 behind it. She did not aspect to see those here.

She walked in and saw a emergencies door. JJ run at the door and broke it open ,but when she did that fell her asthma spray out of her pocket. Some sort of alarm went on. She ran off right into the heart of the jungle.

...

Scott and his brothers run down to see what happen in the lab. It hit the brother at the same time. Scott send Alan up to see if JJ was still in her room and packing out her sports back. Gordon yelled sudden that he didn't have to. He found the asthma spray. None of the brother's had asthma so it could only be hers. ,,suit up. If she ran off into the jungle than...". Virgil stopped Scott from saying the worst. ,,If she slipped away and feel into one of the cliffs... " Al the brothers knew what he thought.

All suited up did the brothers leave for a home rescue mission. The boy's split up the mission would go much faster that way.

Scott was mad and concerned at the same time. ,,Why did she ran off ? They did everything right. What sense would it make to run in a jungle on a single island with a 900 miles radius till the next dry land."

Scott opened a voice channel with John. ,, John could you scan Tracy Island for life science ?!" ,, Sure but why ?" John asked under during the scan. Scott sigh ,, JJ run off into the jungle I found a view footprint but there al blurry by the mud and rain." ,, You remember when Alan run off the day that dad was mad at him by sitting in thunderbird1." ,, yes offcourse we searched almost a whole day." ,, she hides at the exact same spot as Alan did back than", sad John trying to help his brother.

...

It wasn't cold but muggy. The rain made the hot weather even worse. For people with long problem.

JJ lurk in a deep cave. She was existed and her throat started too hurt .Her longs felt like someone was cutting it in pieces. JJ's trachea felt like it was being strangled. She felt that she was going to hyperventilate. They oxygen got so tight that her legs couldn't carey her anymore ,and she feel onto her knees. She rolls over on here bag looking at the ceiling off the cave. JJ hurt her own heart beat in her head. With every breath that got tinier could she hear it louder and louder.

Her eyes start to get blurry and everywhere came black spots. JJ eyes felt so heavy that she could barley hold them open. Trying to stay focused with no resold. The one thing she had learned was that she had to stay calm in this kind of situation. Her mother use to tell her that she has to stay calm or the asthmatic would get even worse.

JJ sourced with her left hand her pockets. Sad realising that she must have lost it when she ran out off the house into the jungle. Her longs fell even worse now it started to burn. Knowing that she might take one of her last breath with every time she try's not use all the oxygen left in here burning lungs.

She can't keep her eyes open anymore. They close al by them self's. JJ knows she is going to be history now. No one probably knows that she's gone. She wants to scream al her stupidness out. Her trachea was now totally cramped out. No oxygen was coming through.

JJ hurt the pounding off her heart in her head. It was still beading. Was she gonna gif up that Easley ? she couldn't think of it.

Somewhere from behind her came a male voice. She recognises it but couldn't picture the face. It must be one of those Tracy brother. Maybe she was only hearing ghost. She felt someone grabbing her , and pulling head backwards.

It was Scott trying to see if she still was breathing. After that he was trying to find her polls under her cheek bone. What was getting weaker. It was still fast for a situation like that. Scott pulled out the asthma spray that Gordon gave him after he saw Scott searching.

He pressed the mouth piece into her mouth , and pressed hard into the button on top of the spray. JJ was able to hear Scott talking, but she couldn't concentred on what he was saying. She didn't understand what he was saying. At that moment she blanked completely out. Scott turned her head backward again and could just see that it was going better a little but not much. He turned the com-channel back on ,, Virgil prepare the medical bay I found here. She had a asthmatic and is barely breathing. ".

Scott tuck her piggyback and pulled her head softly on his shoulder. So she was able the get some Oxygen.

...

Scott walked into the medical bay. Virgil tuck his job over. He got a breathing mask with extra Oxygen. Virgil placed the breathing mask over her nose and mouth. ,, she should be okay in a view hour ." Scott's face was angry and concerned at the same time.

Virgil sat next to him putting one hand on to Scott's shoulder. ,,This is not your fault you know that Scott . " ,, Virg ... I'm thinking about why she'd run off like that. She even saw the Thunderbirds..."Virgil stopped him from mentioning their fathers name by saying ,, where going to ask her if she's counties again."

...

At the next morning when Virgil was going to check on JJ medical situation. Was she already walking around and putting back the needed medical stuff. ,, How long have you been awake ?"asked Virgil at the numb walking JJ who stumbles against a cheer . ,, 30 minutes or so... is the least thing I can do after being such a trouble too you guys."

Scott followed after Virgil. ,, Would you like to explain why you run off like that?", Scott was still mad but he thought it would be harsh to talk like that. JJ eyes sunk to the ground. She gasps and starts telling ,, I'm not a person that likes to show negative emotion. When I got sad or mad I always run out house into the forest. Well... that's why I ran off. I realise now that I'm just a stupid Idiot to belief that this ever was going to clear my head". Scott and Virgil looked at each other ,and back at JJ. ,,To clear you head from what ?",asked Virgil. ,,MY parent's disappeared a view years ago sense that day my sister and I were living in our house together. She's now doing research at bio-labratory for nano technique and micro biology. Which is on the bottom of the ocean. I started doing some searching by myself .Trying to find out where they are or what happen. At least a reason why they left us all alone. Well... doing the research. Did I find one clue but that one is already behind bars for almost a haven year." JJ looked up when Scott sad the Hood. ,, A view of his henchman came after me that's why the GDF asked you to 'baby sit' me.", sad JJ and sat down against the bed onto the ground.

The boy's where not sure what they should answer. Virgil stud up and sad that he was going to make some strong camellia tea.

Scott went sitting next to JJ on the ground. ,, Where having an eye on you ,and we can try getting you some answers but we can't promise you to find something." She was noding.

Her eyes closed and her head sank onto Scott's arm. Scott decided to Carrie her to bed. She was still exhausted and was already sleeping. He covered her body until the shoulders under a blanked. He closed the door softly, and went down steers into the living room.

Were Gordon , Alan and Virgil were talking about what JJ sad. Gordon wasn't sure if they could trust her. With their secret , but witch choice did the brothers have? But he truly was happy that she felt healthy again.


	3. the sudde change

John was checking in on Tracy Island. Kayo and Scott were in the living room, and listened to what John was saying.

It was one month ago sens JJ arrived at Tracy Island, and made life a little bit more complicated for the Tracy boy's. All Tracy's agreed that she was a quiet but sometimes a really energetic type of person was. They still didn't know much about her, and real trust was not there yet.

,,Did you see JJ today ? ", asked John who was curries about the situation. He was not much on Tracy island lately. The last time that John touch the ground of Tracy Island was already one month ago.( Exactly one month and a week). ,, She is still in her room", sad Kayo with a bit of comfort in her voice.,, Now you mention it Kayo I haven't seen her the whole morning. I should probable look if she's okay...", reacted Scott and scratched the back of his head. John started laughing he exactly knew what would happen.,, I'll see you guy's later hahahaha" sad John and cancelled the call.

...

JJ was sitting on the bed and was warring a big black headphone. With a pensile in her hand and sketchbook on her legs. She was drawing her three favorite things in the world. (or around it) A big plate with pancakes on it. Drifting on the ocean water with the night sky as background.

Scott knocked at the door. Thinking by himself ,, she probably doesn't hear me again, because of her music". So Scott decided to open the door , and Yes he was right. She didn't even hear him coming into her room.

He walked next to her and pocked here shoulder. ,,Hey JJ ? ", He sad louder than he usually talks. JJ shocked up ,, oh... Scott I didn't hear you come in. Sorry ...". Scott stud in front of her. ,, Did you skip breakfast? I haven't seen you all morning", asked Scott. ,, What. ... it's already afternoon...",said JJ and jumped of the bed. ,, yeah ! what where you doing all morning ?", sad Scott watching JJ tidy up the sketchbook and pencil. ,, I was drawing. Damn I'm such a oblivious person.", Grouses she.

Scott started laughing :,, your serenely not the only person forgetting to have breakfast. Gordon is still sleeping too." JJ looked with a frown on her face. ,,okey ...yes he had a late rescue yesterday.", sad Scott with a unserious face.

Bothe of them heart a sudden bump, and they walked into the hallway to see what was going on.

Alan slipped away and fall onto the ground. ,, Why is the ground so wed ?", said he, and Scott helped his brother standing up. ,,your okey Alie?"asked the eldest. JJ saw Grandma Tracy disappear into the next room with a mop. ,, I belief miss Tracy just mopped the flour". Alan looked up and saw JJ standing in front of him. ,, yeah I'm fine doesn't she usually say when she's cleaning the flour?", He was questioning Scott's big brother brain who should know everything.

Scott nods. ,, Let's go down stairs .", Sad Scott and walked in front of the youngest Islanders. JJ almost slipped, but Alan was able to grab her in the last moment. ,, that was close" ,, Thanks Alan" ,she gasps.

...

The alarm went on. John picked up the incoming s.o.s call. ,, Hello International rescue. What is your situation ? " he asked. A very familiar voice spoke to him,, A undersea research lab . Was placed into a underwater cave ,who started collapsing a view minutes ago. There were 4 people down there. The GDF won't be able to reach the location in time.", after loud beeping broke the call of, and John eminently informed Tracy Island of the situation.

...

Virgil, Scott and Gordon suited up. They tuck thunderbird 2 and 4. A bad feeling hit the skit sense of Gordon ,and he became nerves.

…..

Their above the lab, Virgil separated thunderbird 4 with Gordon and Scott onboard. The silent engines of thunderbird 4 started, and they went diving down into the dark ocean water.

,, EVA 2 Minuets", sad Gordon to Scott who sat in the spare room of thunderbird 4.

Gordon was able to see the underwater libratory. ,,Scott it has a lot damaged parts. But it looks like the docking bay is okay". ,, Let's hope the people are unharmed too.", sad Scott while preparing for the dock.

Thunderbird 4 had trouble getting attached to the dock. After a view seconds reselling could Gordon finally dock with the undersea lab.

…..

Scott stepped out of thunderbird 4. He looked carful around ,and made his decision. ,,Gordon you take the two lab's at the top. I take the lab's under us there the most instable ",, F.A.B Scott", sad Gordon and up steers.

Scott stud for a damaged lift shaft. He had to climbed down there and secure the area. He grabbed a 3 meter rope from his tool belt. He lashed up the rope at a metal tube. Who seemed not damaged by the impact of the collapsed cave. Scott lifted himself downward, and after a moment could he finally reached the ground under him.

He was able to make his way in the compressed hall system. Scott heard in front of him a person blaspheme. He saw a young lady pulling a man out of trash.

,, International Rescue are you too okay ?", asked Scott while checking the man's veto-less. The young lady looked at Scott and answered ,, yes ' I'm fine, but you have to bring Klaas up first. He has probably to broken ribs."

Scott helped the man on his feet ,before he escorted him out , turn he his head back at the young lady and sad ,, wait here I'm going to peek you up after him". She node and sad down at the floor.

...

Mean while at Tracy island. John was talking to Alan about the progress of the mission. JJ sat next to Alan ,and Grandma Tracy brought them both a glass of orange juice. ,,What's the name of that Lab John ?", asked Alan curios. ,,Well it's the Dutch/French research lab for bacteria's. in front of the French coast.", sad John. ,, WHAT ...! ",JJ Jumped up looking at John as if she had a nightmare. ,, M ...M ...My sister is in that Lab ...! she's the leading professor", her hands started shaking. Alan put one hand on her shoulder and didn't know what to say.

John was shocked and tolled EOS to open a voice channel to his brothers. ,, Scott ,Gordon is there a professor named Jassey Copiae ?!" Gordon sad that he only pulled two man out of small room. ,,she was the only female down there." Scott frowned and sad ,, there's a young women down at the strong damaged labs. I return now to pick her up." ,,F.A.B Scott". The voice channel closed , and the face of JJ became even more white.

She sank down at the sofa. Looking at her hands. She felt completely helpless. JJ couldn't help her older sister. She was unable to look into Johns and Alan's faces. She knew that she just would start crying if she did.

...

Back into the undersea laboratory was Scott staring at the empty room where he had last seen miss Copiae. He remembered the name from something ,but couldn't picture it.

He walked into it and saw a little light on the end of the room. The lab started shaking another stone hit the upper shell of the lab. He heard water coming down at the floor. ,, Miss Copiae where are you ? we have to leave now !", shouted Scott out. There was the sound of running in front of him. Scott followed the sound into a research room.

There she was running up and down. Closing containment cells. Witch where field with bacteria.

,,we have to leave right now. There's water coming in!",shouted Scott again, and Jassey didn't even turn her head to look at him. ,, Go and leave yourself I have to finish this." She threw a pencil right next to Scott's head.

Scott walked straight at her and grabbed her arm. ,, WERE GOING TO LEAVE !". She kicked Scott right at the back of his knee. He pitched down. She picked up a syringe and punched it into Scott veins. His eyes closed by their self's. He felt someone dragging him and leaning him at a wall.

A view moments later was Scott able to open his eyes slowly. He was dizzy and felt like he had to throw up. His hands were shaking. In the corner of his eye saw he a closing door. He jumped up and run to it. It looked like he was drunk.

With a big bang where the metal and bullet proof glass doors close. Behind the closed door stud Jassey. She was looking at Scott. ,, I had to seal this room. Those bacteria are extremely dangerous. If they ever came out of those containers….. Long story short. It would mean the end of every organic live on this planet." Scott preset one hand against the glass. Trying to open it with the other. He finally remember why he knew that name. It was JJ surname. ,,and your Little sister ?! did you think off her" ,, off course , but the door can only be sealed from the inside. Better me than the rest of the world...",sad Jassey and turned her back onto Scott, and walked right back at the door ,, How do you know about her ?" ,, She's.." Jassey interrupted Scott :,, It doesn't matter. Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her."

The voice of Gordon came up ,, Scott common we have to go the whole cave is coming down!" His little brother was right the whole lab started shaking again and water started filling up the room. Jassey shouted at Scott ,, GO !"and Scott turned his back on the older sibling of JJ. He ran straight to the lift shaft. He looked back with a heavy hurting heart. He climbed up. At last Scott saw the entry of the docking bay. He jumped right into thunderbird 4 and shouted out ,,Gordon I'm in !"

Gordon stepped onto the gas ,and emerged out of the water. Gordon placed thunderbird 4 back into the hanger. Where Virgil could pull them up.

...

There was a death silence in thunderbird two's hanger. The male professors onboard were looking at Scott. The man who was pulled out by Jassey sat on a ehbo bed. Scott didn't have to say something. Klaas already knew, that his lab partner wouldn't come back again.

Gordon hasn't seen his oldest brother like that since their father was gone missing. Scott walked into the cockpit where Virgil directed thunderbird 2. ,, I'm flying straight to the French hospital." Scott only nodded at Virgil. Gordon stayed down to take care of the injured man. Doing his best not to spill a word about Jassey. He simply didn't want to make the situation worse for the man.

...

30 minutes later came thunderbird 2 in for landing. Onto Tracy Island. Alan and JJ where waiting for them in Brains lab. Brains was working on a new formulary to make the fuel better.

The tree suited Tracy boy's walked into brains lab. JJ face got bleak. When she looked into Scott sad eyes. Big tears started to roll over her cheek, and her head sank down. They all felt sorry for her. Brain was standing next to Alan ,and tuck his safety glasses of. ,, I'm sure you did you're best... ", JJ jumped in front of her right at Scott who couldn't say a word. She pushed her face into Scott's chest. Her fingers were holding onto him. Scott pulled his arms around her ,and the only word he could think of to say was , I'm sorry'.

Alan and Gordon were going to make some tea. Virgil was going to change and joining them later on.

Scott was still holding JJ in his arms. He gasps loudly and started telling what exactly happened down there. The most important part when he started narrated what her sister told him.

She unchained her grip on Scott and stepped back. ,,It's not your fouled it was her decision. You tried getting her out... I'm already glade that you…. ." Sad JJ and run off up steers. She sat down next to the door in her room. With her head between her knees. Crying her feeling out.

He was now all alone with brains in the lab. He knew that international rescue couldn't save everyone , But it hurt him so much to see her cry like that , and Scott was not the only one of the brothers. They all remember what the feeling was like when their mother died. That time was one of the darkest moments of the Tracy family.

The big wounds of that terrible memory's needed a lot time to heal. The boy's wouldn't have taken it so well by now . When their father and grandmother wouldn't have been around and held them if they needed a hug or someone to talk to.

Scott, John, Virgil ,Gordon and Alan knew they had to do the exact same thing for her. Gordon filled the tea into cups with a little honey in it . He sat one cup onto a plate. He went upstairs.

Gordon knocked at JJ's door. ,,If got some tea for you." He opened slowly the door and saw her sitting in the corner of the door. He put the cup on the ground. The only light coming into the room was from the opened door.

Gordon sat down next to her. He pushed her head against his chest , and whispered into JJ ear ,,where all there for you , and you can always call John or wake one of us if you need someone to talk too. " One of her hands came up and held onto Gordon's back.

The two of them fell asleep like that. Grandma Tracy found them ,and put a blanked over them.

...

Grandma Tracy came into the living room were almost every one sat. It was silent. Until Kayo asked ,, and how is she doing? ". Grandma Tracy sat down and tuck first a sip off her tea. ,, JJ and Gordon are both asleep. She needs to rest. "

,,Gordon too ? ", said Alan surprised. ,, He was able to calm her down." Alan looked out of the window. The dark sky didn't have one star shining.

One very bad day ended when everyone went to bed. Not that one of them closed an eye.


	4. don't play devil

-Don't play devil-

Gordon and Virgil were on a rescue mission in the Himalaya. A group of climber got stuck between snow, Ice and stones. They were trapped because of an avalanche. Scott was doing his afternoon training suasion with Alan and Kayo. JJ could be found for the first time sense losing her only sister. She didn't come down for almost 2 weeks.

Grandma Tracy did the monitoring work .So John was able to travel to earth again with the space elevator. It certainly tuck time , but he finally could set foot on good old mother earth again. John loved space ,but once in the wile douse he feel home sick.

John felt a little sick. Under walking out of the space elevator. He got a little bit dizzy, but that was normal because he had to become used to earths gravity again. That was the only thing John hated about travelling between thunderbird 5 and Earth. ,,Hello Brains " Brains looked at John ,, Hello J..John", answered Brain continuing his work on Max.

John walked up to his room. So could take a shower and change into normal close. After that John walked down to the living room to check how everything was going. JJ who only knew John from the holographic call's looked at him, and she turned her head right back at the book she was reading.

,, What are you reading JJ ? ", asked John while walking down to the sofa. ,, Sherlock Holmes ", and she showed the cover to John. He reed Sherlock Holmes too when he still was at high school. ,, what do think of it ?" ,, I like the way Sherlock Holmes thinks and acts". ,, well witch kind of books do you like to read ?" JJ was a little irritated by the questions of John. ,, actually I like to read action books , but I prefer science books. Not that I understand much of it ..." all her concentration was gone and she put the book on the coffee table. ,, Can I take a look ?", asked John pinpointing the book on table. ,,Sure".

John opened the first pages and he made a difficult face. ,, Well" asked JJ with a smile at her face. The book was written in German. John spoke a lot languishes ,but sadly not German or Dutch. ,,so you speak German too..." ,,Yeah ...! German, Dutch ,English and very badly French .. I can say Je n'aime pas porter des robes." John started Laughing ,,so you don't like warring dresses ...hahaha... good to know".

...

Virgil and Gordon reached the place. Virgil put his special gear on and Gordon tuck one of the flying pots. ,, you ready Virg ?" ,, step on the gas Gordo " Gordon lifted Virgil with the pot and they were closing in. ,, Can you see them ?" ,,Not yet can you go deeper Gordon ?".

Virgil was able to set foot on the Ice ,and he let go of the rope. ,,Gordon see if you can find them. You have a better view from the sky. I'll go and search the ground." ,,F.A.B" and Gordon ascended into the sky .Virgil was making his way carefully down. He spotted a red scarf moving in the wind. He climbed to it. A abruptly sound came along his way. Virgil looked around 'was that the Ice breaking?' a rock broke los and hit Virgil helmet. He almost slipped away.

Virgil was down glade that he tuck his special gear. Witch gave him a little bit more grip than he usually had. The group climbers must have been here. Virgil put the scarf in his tulle belt. His eyes searched the whole area. Virgil replaced his left foot , while doing so came a loud noise toward him. Both of his hands slipped away and he feel deep down.

He hit his head at one of the big rocks cliff. Virgil's helmet was broken. His head was bumping like someone was hitting him with a hammer. He was to stunned to move. He was groaning loud. Blood ran down his forehead.

Virgil heard a loud voice. It was Gordon telling him that the climber's are not far from his possession. He got slowly up. ,, F.A.B Gordon" Gordon didn't know that Virgil fell down and hit his head. He was trying out the new infra-red scanner. That brains billed for that kind of situation's. Virgil took his helmet off, and he wiped of the blood on top of his eyes.

It was Virgil's luck again to hit his head that hard. Scott will be mad at him again, and telling him off until he can reaped everything word. He only had to reach the cliff under him.

He made his way down, and pulled the people carful out of the thigh snow. While Gordon was piloted Thunderbird 2 above the injured people. He let the seats down. So that Virgil could place them into the seats. Virgil started seeing Blurry. ,, Pull us up Gordo" and Virgil held onto the seat.

Gordon turned the autopilot on. [next Hospital 12 km away] Gordon saw his older brother stumble against the wall and black out inside thunderbird 2's hanger. Gordon kneeled in front of his un-continues brother. Gordon was mad at him and himself. He set ruff stitches ,and bandaged Virgil's forehead.

One of the injured people helped Gordon carry his brother on a EHBO bed in Thunderbird 2's hanger.

...

Scott's training with Alan got interrupted. Gordon had opened a voice channel to his oldest brother. ,, Virgil hang his big Bullhead out again... He is injured. A profuse bleeding on his forehead. I stitched it ruffle ,and bandage it. Where home in 10 minutes." ,,I'm going to prepare the medical bay .Common Alan we have work to-do.", sad Scott and closed the voice channel again. He was furious at one off his brother 's again. It's that he cares allot about them that he gets that angry.

...

Thunderbird 2 arrived at Tracy Island. Gordon and Scott carried their brother into the medical bay. Where Alan and John were waiting. John changed the Bandages into clean sterile one. Virgil haven't hit his head like that before. He could take a hit (more than one) ,, How deep did he fall Gordon ?" asked while Scott covered his brother abdomen with a big warm blanked. ,,I'd say 6 meters ", Gordon was frowning and his concerned face took a different way of expressing itself.

Virgil was able to hear his brothers talk, but he was still too stunned to move nor open his eyes. He heard John say ,, I'm finally down here and Virgil get injured."

At the time that Virgil Turned 7 year old. Broke he his arm by slipping away and falling down steers. Nine years old Scott was trying shush his little brother, but he cried that loud and hard that he almost stopped breathing. Witch cosset a pan-eking Scott who didn't know what to do with his un-concise brother. If their father would have returned sooner than usual would pore little Virgil still being shaking around by his older brother. Jeff teaches Scott later what to do if something like that ever happens again .That where the first steps of the Tracy brothers being hero's.

Virgil's eyes opened slowly and he looked a little confused. Alan saw the pore movements of his brother and pocked Scott's shoulder. Scott checked Virgil pupil reactions with a tiny light.

,,do you want us to have a heart attack ?!",asked Scott angry. ,,No... I'm sorry...",sad Virgil with a weary voice. Alan was standing in the corner of the room starring at his older brothers. ,, why did you fall virg", asked Alan. ,, There was a loud noise, and in the next moment slipped my hands away. I fell almost 6 meters in the deep. I hit my head at one of the rocks. After that everything went black. The helmet is broken if you were wondering what happened to it." John gasps tousled the hair trough the hair of Virgil. ,, be more careful okay ". But Virgil didn't respond. He fell asleep.

...

JJ was still in the living room. Watching some tv show about peanut butter. She didn't know why she was watching is ,but she otiose. Grandma Tracy prepared the next dinner and some calming tea. Kayo was on parole , and Brains was worked in his lab.

Alan came walking in and Grandma Tracy asked ,, how is Virgil ?". ,,He hit his head really hard when he slipped away , but his asleep now." Grandma Tracy looked at the 2 kids in the living room.

She wished that Jeff could see his sons, and tell them that they had to be more careful on their missions. She helped running the family after the death of his wife. JJ saw that Grandma Tracy was worried about her grandchildren. ,, why don't you go and take a look how they are doing. I can cook today.", inquired JJ and walked into the kitchen. ,, can you make spaghetti ? ", asked grandma Tracy and JJ nodded only friendly.

Alan thought that it couldn't be worse than grandma Tracy's usually food , and he sat down in the kitchen table. He watched JJ cooking. ,,It's actually smells like real food", said Alan out loud. JJ looked up while flavouring the sauce. ,,Well I hope that you guys like it. ", said JJ smiling. Cooking distracted her from what happened a one week ago.

...

Two hours later sat almost every Tracy on the kitchen table, and ate. ,, this taste good, did grandma finally learn how to cook ", said Gordon with his mouth full. Alan started Laughing ,, No ... JJ was cooking today". She started Laughing ,, Yeah...! it's not that good."

Gordon put his fork beside, and said with a death serious face ,, This taste great end of the story". Witch made her laugh even more.

After diner started Virgil playing the piano. One of his own commotions ,and everyone listened to the music. The mood was finely getting better, and JJ felt a little bit home. (She would never admit that.)Gordon started beefing that they maybe could trust her.

...

Later that night was JJ in her bedroom. She was drawing all 5 of the Tracy Brothers together at the sofa. She was thinking about how Jassey and she were acting when they were kids, and at their vacations in Belgium. There were good and bad memories. She tried to think of the one's. She fell asleep with a view tear in her eye, but being glad that the Tracy boy's are well.


	5. -Slow-motion-

-slow-motion-

It was afternoon on Tracy Island. John was back on thunderbird 5 , and Virgil was on a rescue mission. Scott was searching for JJ who was strategically avoiding him. He wanted her down steers to get throw the study's she had to do. Her exams where near and she tried ones to explain that if she reads the stuff before the exams that she would forget everything later on the test. Pore Scott wanted to know what she had to learn. Gordon was doing his daily Laps in the pool, and Alan was watching his older brother.

The pink FAB 1 was coming in for landing. Scott was starring out of the window and was wondering why Lady Penelope came to Tracy Island. Scott walked down steers to welcome Lady Penelope and good old Parker. ,, Lady Penelope by what do we owe your Visit. Not that I'm not glade to see you ",asked Scott with a smile. ,,Well 'Alan told me you had a female guest on Tracy Island, and I thought it would be nice to show her London ones. I asked the GDF for permission . They said that if we go that we have to stay in their visual ", answered Lady Penelope following Scott into the living room.

When Scott ,Lady Penelope and Parker sad on the sofa heard they something falling down steers. It was JJ who slipped away on top of the steers looking into the room. Scott walked next to her and helped her up. ,, Are you okay?" whit a small embers grin answered she ,, he...he ... he that's what I get for avoiding you today...". ,, I that so". Scott wasn't mad he was even teasing her a little. When she saw Lady Penelope sitting on the sofa stepped she a little beside. ,, whose that ?''

,,That are Lady Penelope and Parker. Her Guard and Driver." Scott guided her onto the sofa where she sat next to him. She felt a little un-comfortable. JJ didn't know what to say. ,, I wanted to asked if you'd like to see London" Lady Penelope was friendly smiling at JJ. She definitely couldn't say no to it. That would be rude. ,,I'd love to see London." ,, we can go now if you like to" said Lady Penelope and was getting up.

,, ehm... sure ..." and JJ went up too. ,, Just a moment please." Scott pushed JJ in the kitchen. ,,what is it ?" asked JJ . ,, I want you to stay close to Parker, and Lady Penelope of course. " ,, okay ...if you say so ...", JJ was making a questioning face. He was a little overprotective in her eyes.

...

One hour Later arrived they in London. JJ stepped out of FAB one an thanked Parker for opening the door. It was unusual for her to have someone around opening the doors. So every time parker opened a door thanked she him for doing so.

They walked into Harrods the most expansive place on earth. She saw a T-shirt with cheers on it. She was laughing about it and asked loud ,, Who would where something like this ? ". As soon as she saw the price was she even more laughing.

They even had little souvenir's bears who looked like the soldiers at the bucking ham palace, but she thought that they would be to expensive. (those bears are real and their price is 95 pound. Which is 210 euro's)

There was even a cafe and food department. JJ could belief her eyes. There was chocolate. In every flavour and ingredients. She a small bar of chocolate filled with Gold leaf. The hole room was loaded with people. JJ started feeling un-well. She looked around. She couldn't see Parker nor Lady Penelope. JJ asked the chocolaty if he saw them go into a other room. The man was shaking his head and sad No sorry. She walked into the crowd people, and searched with her eyes every corner of the room.

JJ squeezed herself into the next hallway. She saw the toilet rooms. 'they would have sad if they had to go to the toiled' she wanted to be sure. So she walked into the toilet room. No one was there. Not even other people. She thought about calling them ,but when she realized that she didn't know there number, and calling Scott would be awkward.

She turned around and a tall man with a black helmet stud in front of her. He tried to punch her , but she was able to block it. She ran out of the toilets into the hallway. JJ saw parker standing in the next room. She bumped into Parker while looking behind her. They both fell to the ground. ,, What Is going On?" , asked Parker interrogate-ting . ,, we need to leave now...! where is Lady Penelope ?!" answered JJ searching the crowd for the man with helmet.

JJ wasn't afraid. She knew what to do in those kind of situations. She helped Parker on his feet. ,, Me Lady I belief It's time to go" ,, I belief your right quick. Let's go back to the care." Said Lady Penelope and led the way outside. Not being able to see where that man went made JJ nervous and made her imprudent.

They passed the threshold ,and Parker could see in the corner of his eye. That a group of man where following them. ,,Go Ahead I'm going to handle this..."Parker turned around cracked his fingers and walked straight at the group man. It was a mean fight. Parker was able to defend himself. Until someone grabbed a electro shocker and used it on Parker. Who fell down to the ground.

There was another group of man behind Lady Penelope and JJ. They punched them onto the grown. JJ tried to stand up again , but she got punched again, and everything went black.

...

Virgil just returned from his rescue. He was completely covers in dirt. Brains saw him walking out of thunderbird 2. ,, H..How did the r..rescue go Virgil ?" ,, I got everyone out. Would you tell the others that I'm back and that I'm going to take a shower." ,, S..sure ", said Brain and walked next to Virgil. There paths split up in the next hallway were Brains turned right. He walked into the living room where Scott was talking to Kayo about some new training exercise. ,,Virgil is b..back. he's t..taking a s..shower", said Brains. ,, and how is your research going Brains ? ",asked Scott wile leaning at the piano. ,, P..Pretty good. I w..was able to i..improve MAX-es lags ".

Gordon came out of the pool His hear was lying flat on his head. He looked like a weed poodle. He threw is towel around his shoulders, and walked into the house. Scott looked at him with a frown on his face. There was water leaking of his body onto the ground. ,, Gordon you're going to clean that up yourself...". Gordon started grinning.

...

Mean while woke Parker up in a alley. ,, Ohe ... No they tool them both. I have to tell the Tracy's !". Parker pulled out an old phone, and called Tracy Island. Scott picked up the phone. ,, Master Scott... They have taken them both" ,, who Parker ?!" asked Scott with a shocked face. Everyone was staring at Scott who was talking loudly at the phone. Parker told him what happened. Virgil came walking into the living room and Scott told him to call John. It had to be quick. Virgil had only the time to node. He linked the phone call onto the big holographic display everyone could hear what was going to be said.

...

Lady Penelope and JJ found them self's in a small room. There was only one door, and walls were pure metal. It was dark. They had handcuffs around there wrists. Lady Penelope was getting up. Steering around. JJ was still un-conscious. Lady Penelope sat down again. ,, JJ ... wake up...", whispered she softly in her ear. She gave a low moan of despair. She startled up ,, Is Parker alright !". JJ looked into the worried eyes of Lady Penelope. ,, so were not in London anymore...are we ? ", asked she. ,,I don't know."

JJ's felt like someone was sticking their fingers into her brain and touring around. She had always a little pocket knife with her. The Tracy boy's didn't know about it.

Her father gave it to her when they went the first time fishing at a big river, and she pulled that day a garfish out of the water. Her mother bake the fish later on the day, and he even stated better that usual.

She tried to break the padlock of the handcuffs. After a view minutes was she able to break it. JJ stepped next to Lady Penelope ,and started at her handcuffs. They heart at once footsteps among the door. The door flew open and a man stud in front of them. He spoke with a Russian accent ,, their she is ,and the famous Lady Penelope too. Our boss will be happy". JJ's face got dead serious ,, who will be glad to see us?!  
" . The man came very close. So close that she could watch his yellow teat. He also smelled like a fish and ships store in the summer. He had black greasy hair and wore an old jeans with a dirty one white tank top. ,, you shall see soon in-af miss Copiae.".

He walked out of the room. JJ was able to attack him from behind, and so she jumped on his back. He towed her over his shoulder. JJ rolled back on her feet, and attack him with the Harai Tsuri Komi Ashi (12e leg cast Judo). He fell onto the ground and she took the key's.

,,Common Lady Penelope ..!" Lady Penelope got up. ,, Lady P you go ahead and contact the boy's I'll handle this !", she nodded and ran into the hallway.

The man as already back on his feet. Trying to hit JJ. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her body onto the ground.(Uki Wara 8e offer-throw) the man hit the ground that hard that he didn't stand up anymore. 'did I kill him' asked JJ herself.

She walked Carful out of the hallway. There was another henchman. She was able to see the ocean. It was night. She punched the man right into the face, and he fall over the rail. JJ realised that she was on an old Oil Platform. She saw Lady Penelope hiding in a tube. The man hit the water, and from every side came new henchman. Her hands were shaking. She had to lead them away from Lady P, so she could call the Tracy's.

She yelled ,, Hey...! Boy's try to catch me if you can !". The man spotted her and she ran off back into the hallway. She reached the controlee room. Her dad told her one how he blew up one of these things, and how he made created a time trigger. (her father is an Ex-soldier)

JJ looked herself into the controlee room. She opened one off the panels. Across the whole panel where cables. The colours were faded. She was capable to see the difference. JJ choose 4 cables. She remembered every step her father mentioned. The next step was to grab some sort of keyboard. She tapped a number code into the device. Now there was a timer shown on top of the display. It sad 10 minutes until detonation.

...

Lady Penelope was finally able to reach John. ,, John are you there..." ,, Yes are you too okay Lady P? I'm going to track your com possision",asked John with an open voice channel. As professional as he could be. ,, you need to come quickly this Old Oil platform is going to blow..." ,, WHAT" shouted Scott ,Alan, Gordon and Virgil threw the come channel. ,, you're in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.", said John sending the coordination to Tracy Island.

...

All the Henchman grabbed lifeboats. There was only one left. JJ jumped out of the window, and landed almost perfectly next to Lady Penelope's hiding place. Her knees were shaking. ,, Lady Penelope go to the Lifeboat I follow you ",sad JJ standing in front the tube. ,, key but what are you going to do ?",asked Lady P concerned.,, I need to pick something up. "answered JJ and ran back into the hallway. (timer on 6 minutes)

Her pocket knife lay there. JJ grabbed it and turned around. The Russian man stud in front of her. He seized her and held her tied. She clicked her knife open and she cut a piece out of his upper arm. He screamed ,, aaah...! you little Bitch get back here!". JJ ran into the darkness.

,,Cut the ROPE lady Penelope!" as Lady Penelope did it blew the platform. JJ got thrown over the rail into the ice-cold ocean water. Lady Penelope got knocked-out by the blast, but she was safe in the boat.

Thunderbird 2 arrive with Virgil ,Gordon and Scott on it. Scott sett food on the beat with Lady Penelope on it. Scott dragged her onto Thunderbird 2.

JJ sank deeper and deeper into the water. Her eyes were burning, and she felt how the water was casing her body. She couldn't move. She was afraid of the ocean since she was a little child.

Scott took care of lady Penelope and she regain consciousness. ,, JJ got blasted into the water...!"she shouted out . ,,I'll go ",and Gordon Jumped into the water.

JJ's longs couldn't hold the air anymore. Her body tried to breath, and water filled up her longs. Her eyes fell tight. She could see her family ,and every memory was passing by. Her heart stopped beating.

Gordon was finally able to grab her arm. He pulled her head out of the water and kept it on his own height. Virgil pull us up. He was leashed onto thunderbird 2. They both got pulled up onto thunderbird 2. Gordon laid her down on the floor. Gordon put her head backwards to see if she was breading. His fingers slides down among her cheek where he was trying to find her hart beat. ,,Dam it She's has no heartbeat..!". He participated in the resuscitations attitude ,and he started pressing his hand pawns down onto her chest. He did that 30 times. Gordon took a big breath and pushed JJ's head backwards again. He closed her nose with his left hand, and pressed his lips op-one hers. He blow the air into her longs.

She started a moment later coughing, and water came out of her mouth. Gordon pulled her on her side so all the water could come out. Her whole body started shuddering. She was in shock expired ,and her body was hypothermic. Her heart was beating, but very weak. They had to stabilise her. Scott tolled Alan to pick up doctor Backerson an Old friend from their father. Who helped them out in the beginning of international Rescue.

...

They arrived at Tracy Island ,and broth JJ directly to the medical bay. He was waiting for them. Lady Penelope was already feeling better, and went to the living room with Alan and Virgil.

The doctor pulled an oxygen mask onto of her nose and mouth. Doctor Backerson connecter her to a heart- rhythm machine. Witch told the boy's if something is wrong with her or was getting better. Scott and Gordon were Bothe at the medical bay. He told the boy's to call him if something changes. He would tell them then what to do . Scott had to bring him back to the London hospitalities.

Grandma Tracy and Kayo putt her clean and dry close on. Kayo putt a warm blanked over her, and Gordon sat down next to her on a cheer. Watching over her lifeless body. ,, you told me that you didn't like water, but you didn't tell me that you can't swim...", Gordon knew that she couldn't hear him talk nor respond. She was now almost 2 and a half month here on Tracy Island.

He lied his hand on her hand. It was still cold. Gordon started seeing her as another sibling. (at least as friend) ,, Lady Penelope told me. That you turned around to pick something up... what was it that you would risk your life for ...?", asked Gordon loudly witch a sad face. Alan came walking in ,, How is she doing Gordon?". ,,No change yet Alie..." ,answered Gordon looking in the worried eyes of his little brother. His face changes into a little smile ,, I know something...", and Alan despaired again. Gordon sat there and was starring at the door.

Alan came back with JJ's head phone and MP4 player (that's old in that time period). He put the Headphone onto her head, and turned the music quietly on. Alan knew that she hated loud music. ,, She likes to listen to music if she's asleep, and yes I know she's not asleep ,but ...",, I'm sure she hears it Alie", said Gordon interrupting his little brother.

His little brother left the room again, and there it was a groan pitched out of her mouth. Gordon took off the Headphone. JJ longs burned like fire, also did her throat. She held onto Gordon's hand.

Her eyes opened slowly. She couldn't see straight everything was blurry. She was able to see a figure next to her. It was Gordon. Who tried to reach Scott . Who was on his way back home. JJ started couching again.

Gordon started Talking to her, but she couldn't understand a word. Her hand was shaking. She was still holding onto Gordon's hand, and she didn't want to let go of it. Virgil came walking in. (Virgil knows the most about health care) He prepared a injection with mild painkillers.

She got all dizzy by the painkillers. She felt like throwing up. JJ had to tell the 2 Tracy boy's this somehow. She started squeezing Gordon's hand. Her face got all white and green at the same time. Gordon saw the sights she gave him, and he told Virgil to pick up a bucket. He took of the Oxygen-mask.

Virgil was just in time with the bucked. She was puking everything out that was left in her almost empty stomach. Virgil held back her hair, her head fell back onto the pillow on the healthcare bed. JJ felt a lot better now. Her face got a little bit colour in it. Virgil bent over her cheeking her pupil reactions. ,, Why am I in the medical bay" asked she with a shaky voice.

Gordon and Virgil looked at each other and returned there view at JJ who was trying to see straight. ,, So you don't remember going to London with Lady Penelope ?", and there it was ,,Who's Lady Penelope?" Virgil asked ,, what do you remember ?". ,, Last thing that I was hiding for Scott , because he wanted to check on my study's." ,, set light amnesia onto the list...", said Gordon who looked quite serious.

,, Can you swim ?"asked Gordon. ,,Yes I was middle school champion of Twente...Why ? ", she looked at Gordon with more than one question in her head. ,, You almost drowned in sea !", sad Gordon with an angry voice. ,, I would never go into the ocean. Not since the accident I had when I was little..." ,, What kind of accident?", asked Virgil with a Calm voice. ,, I was on vacation in Belgium. At the coast, and I walked onto the pear. Everything looked fine by me back then. Than out of the sudden came a wave and swept me of. I landed in the water. I was pulled under by the stream. If that boy wouldn't have been. I would be dead...". ,, how old were you " ,, ehm... I belief 7 ore so", she looked at them and was defiantly confused . ,, John pulled you out of the water... when went 10 years ago there, and John pulled a little Girl out of the water", Said Virgil with a little smile.

,,I don't know what I did ... can I go down or am I grounded in this room ?", said JJ. She was trying to sit straight up in bed. ,, I've got nothing against it ", said Gordon looking at Virgil. ,, hmmm... I would say No. Your just conscious again, and you throw up. I keep you here for observation", sad Virgil with a frown on his face. Gordon went up. ,, I go and tell the others", and Gordon despaired in the hallway.

JJ closed her eyes, and fell directly asleep. Virgil took the bucked and cleaned it up. He knew she needed rest, and that she would be walking around in a view day's again.


	6. time to suit up

-Time to suit up-

It was now almost a week ago since JJ and Lady Penelope were kidnapped by some henchman. There were both better now. Even JJ could breath more normally and didn't feel dizzy anymore by the painkillers. It was that the boy's took care of her when she needed help. If they saw that she needed help. She was too bull-headed to asked for help, and Lady Penelope was already back on chratonward manor.

Virgil sat in the living room and played the piano. He played one of his own compositions. JJ sat in the kitchen doing her lessons and secretly listening to the music. Scott sat next to her .Trying to understand some of the Dutch lessons JJ had to learn for her exams.

He was even wondering why she had to learn something like EHBO in school, but he also though that it was very important. Scott was defiantly against some way's of bandaging wounds. ,, That's not how you bandage a strong bleeding wound ... it would bleed threw the bandages...!". (He looked at the pictures in her textbook) JJ was just shaking her head. Witch made Scott look like a giant noisy kid. Witch was able to make Grandma Tracy laugh on the other end of the kitchen. ,, If you say so Scott", where the only 5 words coming out of JJ's mouth every time when Scott said that something was wrong.

JJ was a little irritated when Scott started writing the mistakes of the book down on a piece of paper. ,, Before you rewrite this whole book. Why don't you just show me how it's done right ?", Asked JJ while grabbing the writing hand of Scott, and pulling out the pencil. ,, fine if you want to ...". Scott went up and grabbed a first-aid kit. It took almost 2 hours for Scott too show her the most important ways of bandaging a wound. They spend the whole morning practising applying the bandages.

Virgil came into the kitchen ,and saw pore JJ being totally annoyed by the corrections of Scott who took that way too seriously. ,, Why don't you too take a break", said Virgil while taking a sip of his favourite hot-chocolate coffee mix. ,, That sounds like a great Idea", JJ jumped up and walked off to take some fresh air on the terrace.

,,Scott your taking this a little too serious. Your practising with her al morning" and Virgil sat down in front of Scott who made a guilty face. ,, yeah... your right Virg." ,, she's so helpless sometimes, and she just doesn't ask for help. I want to help her , but she let's nobody near her. If she needs help". ,, well I can't deny that. Did you asked her why ?", Virgil was looking around if she was coming back. ,, You know what she answers 'I asked next time'..." Sad Scott looking a little despaired. ,, I know she's complicated , but she might have a good reason for it. That we don't know yet" ,, Vigil we know almost nothing about her...", Virgil got up ,, Didn't Kayo have a big secret too .One year ago ?". Scott was frowning he couldn't conker that comment. ,, What do you aspect me to do Virgil ?!", Sad Scott with a more serious voice. ,, We have to gif her some space or at least something to do. She's more or less trapped her. I don't think that you let her of Tracy Island so soon, and neither would I , but we have to do something. That she feels more at home ". Scott became insightful ,, what were you planning ?",, I'm not the man with an Idea. It's grandma. I'm not comfortable with the idea, but if it help's...". ,, what Idea Virgil...?!"

Grandma Tracy was behind Scott,, don't shout at your brother like that... I belief she should train with you boy's so she has something else to do." ,, No 'Grandma that's too dangerous." Said Scott shaking his head. ,, Scott it's only training and you guys are around to help, explain and guide." Grandma was crossing her arms. ,, I'm glad that I'm able to teach Alan, and that he listens to me. Who says that she listens to me or Virgil", said Scott protesting. ,, Why don't we hold a vote, and if the others say yes are you going to train her". ,, fine ", Scott knew that already 2 of his brother would vote against the idea. He turned his back on grandma Tracy and Virgil who was looking like a despaired puppy.

JJ came back into the kitchen looking for Scott who just disappeared. ,, why did he go... Is he mad at me?", asked she with an innocent face. ,, What no... he get's everyone. We need to discuss something important." , said Virgil scratching the back of his head. ,,oh... I shall go up steers than". JJ grabbed her books ,and went upstairs.

,,you're worried aren't you Virgil ? ", asked Grandma Tracy lying one hand on Virgil's shoulder. ,, Is it that obvious. I don't think that where going the right direction with her...",, you have to trust me on this one Virgil. You all have to" ,responded Grandma Tracy with a smile on her face. Virgil nodded ,and sat down in the living room.

...

Everyone was assembled. John as hologram. (JJ was in her room) Grandma announced the reason of the vote. ,, everyone who is for the idée put an hand in the air ", said Grandma Tracy with an computable feeling. Brains, Kayo , Alan and Grandma Tracy put their hand in the air. Virgil's hand came slowly up. ,,It's 5 against 3. ",said Grandma counting the hand's. ,, Guy's one thing... your dad took me in when I was just as old as you. Without Jeff wouldn't I be here." Kayo was standing looking in every face in the room. ,, the vote has been decided. Where going to train with JJ. All of us ...!", said Scott with a very annoyed face. Alan got up ,, I'll go and get her".

...

Alan and JJ came down steers, and she looked into the room. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. JJ swallowed and stud in the middle of the room. Everyone was looking at her. Her heart was bumping very fast. She didn't know why but she was damn nerves'. ,, where going to take you in for training. " Scott went up and walked right in front of her. ,, ehm...", her head got red and she didn't know what to say. ,, ehm... I don't think that's a got idée...". ,, why not ?"asked Alan surprised. ,, I'm not really a lucky person... " , answered JJ walking one small step backwards. ,, what has that with the training to do ?",Scott started frowning. ,,never mind ... I would only bother you guy's ... ", said JJ. ,, where not going to be bothered when you come and train with us", said Alan with a grin on his face.

,, Alan do you still have your old training suite ?", asked Scott. Alan nodded and walked up steers. JJ was still standing in the middle of the room, and was just looking like a despaired puppy. 'I'm doomed' thought JJ. Alan returned with an old suit. It looked quite dive-rant from the other suits.

,,there you go ", said Alan , and placed the suit in JJ hands. ,, try this one on. Will ya ?", asked Scott. JJ did as Scott said ,and came suited up. The pore kid looked embarrassed at the Tracy boy's. ,, you look better in it than Alie does", said Gordon with a big joking face. Alan poked Gordon in his side. Where he was very ticklish. ,, we start tomorrow morning with the training. Alan you too", and Scott walked out of the room. ,, Can I change now ?", asked she with an silly face. Gordon started making his bad jokes. Witch made JJ laughing again. Virgil was just shaking his head.

...

At the next morning were Alan and JJ waiting for Scott. To come back from a mission and start the training. His whole body was covert in sand. ,, what happened to you ? asked JJ with a grin on her face. ,, A sandstorm in the Sahara", said Scott and made a gesture that the two kids had to follow him.

They walked to an cliff. ,, I want you two to climb onto the cliff, and back down. Use your tools. I follow you to, and IF something is wrong. You call for help or assistance!"explained Scott with an serious face. Both kids nodded ,and started climbing. JJ was pretty fast, and was able to make jumps to get to the next stable stone near her. Alan stopped for an moment watching her climb. Then he looked down at the surprised face of Scott, and Alan continued climbing.

Alan was the first on top of the cliff. Another minute later arrived JJ. Who actually didn't use any of the tools yet. She grabbed a rope from her tool belt and secured it on an big tree. Scott arrived too, and was just silently watching her. She made two 8 knot's. JJ secured her belt with one and the other on kept the rope from slipping away. She threw one end down. The rope was long enough and reached the ground. She waited for Alan to prepare. ,, where did you learn to make those knot's ", asked Scott who stud next to her. ,, My Dad teached me and my sister", said JJ with an comfortable voice. Alan was finished. JJ started with an big jump down, and she broke the fall with her feet against the rocks. She slides slowly down. JJ was the first at the foot of the cliff.

The boy's finely touched the ground. ,,I thought you guys would be faster ?", Said JJ with an joking voice. She got one off her energy boosts, and was jumping from her left to the right. ,, Okay... it looks like you too have still some power left. Where going to jog back to base. Try to keep up", Said Scott and started jogging. Alan looked a little tired. JJ followed the brother's. They jogged trough a small part of the jungle. She just enjoyed seeing the good old trees.

They arrived at home in the big hall were thunderbird 1,4 and 3 were parked. Scott told the kids to change. Brains walked in ,, h...hello Scott. H..how did the T..training go?". ,,Good I guess. I exile didn't have to do much. Like showing how to knot right...", Scott's head filled up with questions. ,, that's positive don't you think" ,, yes' off-course brains". Scott took a look at his suit. ,, Well 'I should go and take a shower. I see you later Brains".

...

Scott walked into the living room. His hear was still wed. Gordon sat on the Sofa checking on Virgil situation in Australia. Where a big forest fire hit a big part of Nature conservation-area. Virgil go the fire under controlee, and was returning to Tracy Island.

,, how did the training go Scott?", Asked Virgil's holographic body. ,, good I guess. She's a pretty good climber. I didn't have to explain how she had to make knot's. She told me that her dad teached her.", Scott had a little proud feeling. ,, well big brother sounds like you don't have to worry about. That who is boss problem...", Virgil was teasing his oldest brother. JJ was not the person who disobeys orders from an older person. She had respect for them all. Even for Alan who was one year younger than her. (Alan thinks he's older)

Scott started to grin ,, you should have seen her she was almost as fast as Alan" Gordon's face turned to Scott ,, Are you serious ? " ,, I'm not joking Gordo". His face went a little astonished. ,, and Gordon it's your turn tomorrow" ,,Oh...yeah I hope that she didn't lie about that swimming thing...", sad Gordon wile stretching his legs. Virgil looked a little wonderingly ,, You really think that she lied about that Gordon ?". ,,maybe you never know for sure Virgil", answered Gordon to his brother.

Alan ran down steers, and Body slammed his oldest brother. ,, Arg...! Alan ", Alan was sitting on top of his oldest brother. ,, My revenge has come hahaha !", Alan started laughing and tickling his brother. Who was looking pretty helpless when Gordon jumped up and helped his little bro. Virgil couldn't hold his smile back and started laughing too.

JJ stud in the corner of the steers watching the brothers having fun. She turned around and walked back to her room. It hurt to see them being so happy. She missed her parent's especially her sister. She sat onto her bed, and pulled out her pocket knife. She was staring at it. All memories' hit her like a fist in the face. Everything that happened a week ago. Why she ran back into the oil platform, and that she was the cause of the explosion.

Someone knocked at the door. It was Kayo checking on her. ,,what's wrong ?". ,, just thinking about old times. Nothing to worry about", she pulled her knife back into her pocket. ,, I'm going to make some hot chocolate you want some too?" ,, sure sounds nice thank you ", the two walked down steers. Where the situation of the person being tickled has changed into Scott sitting on both of his brothers. Gordon and Alan where still laughing. Scott was just grinning and shaking his head. Alan's head started getting red. ,, did you two have in-of ?!". Gordon and Alan both nodded, and Scott got up grinning mean at his brothers.

,,Scott can JJ and I watch the horror movie ", Asked Alan and JJ looked up because she heard her nickname. ,, How late ?",respond Scott. Alan started giggling ,, midnight...". ,, Alan you have an early training tomorrow ", answered Scott. Alan looked at Gordon who was also shaking his head ,, Sorry ,but I have to agree with Scotty here. That's way too late for you". ,, fine ..." , he sight and walked into the kitchen. Alan pulled his arm around JJ and whispered ,, where going to sneak into the living room and watch the movie then. They're not going to notice that we watched the movie he he he ". ,, Okay ", said JJ with some thoughts about consequences. It would have if one of the brothers would see them.

,,It's funny don't you think Alan and JJ became pretty got friend lately", said Scott to Gordon who was looking out of the window. ,, He finely has someone around his age hanging around. What would you do?", joked Gordon. He looked like he was calling Scott old. ,, very funny Gordon", said Scott and gave him a soft punch on his upper arm.

...

It was midnight and the two kids sat down in front of the tv. Watching the horror movie they both wanted to see. The sound was very low so the others couldn't hear it. JJ was leaning on Alan shoulder. ,, this is the ultimate Zombie movie don't you think ? ", whispered Alan. ,, oh ..yeah!".

Gordon woke up and went down steers to take a midnight snake. He was standing in the kitchen and saw a flickering light in the living room. He looked from the corner into the living room. Gordon was sneaking almost soundless onto the two kids. His hands went slowly up and he grabbed their necks.

Alan shocked up and a small girly like yell came out of his mouth. JJ turned around and looked uninterested /and a little creepy at Gordon who was kneeling behind them in his Pyjama. It had an squid on his pyjama T-shirt. ,, didn't Scott tell you two not to watch the movie...?" Alan looked at his brother with a guilty smile on his face. ,, please don't tell Scott", said Alan and made Big puppy eye's. Gordon sight 'how could he say no to those big blue eye?' ,, Okay ,but only if you two go to bed". They both nodded and ran silently up steers into their rooms.

Gordon was just shaking his head with an smile on his face. 'you too get your punishment tomorrow at the training' said Gordon to himself.

...

At the next morning was Gordon waiting at the pool. Alan and JJ came walking out in their swim short's and bikini. Gordon just had a mean smile on his face. ,, you two are going to show me your best front-crawling. Until I say you can stop." They both jumped smoothly in the water. JJ was really fast, (Not as fast as Gordon.) and moved easily trough the water. Gordon made them do that for almost an hour.

Gordon stud at the age of the pool line. JJ submerged into the water. Gordon tried to find her. She jumped out of the water Grabber Gordon's neck and pulled Gordon into the pool. Alan started laughing at his brother. ,, that's for scaring Alan hehehehe", said JJ who swam next to Gordon. Gordon splashed some water into her face. ,, you're not the only one who can do that!". The whole thing ended in an water fight ,and a speech that it was dangerous too pull someone like that into the pool from Scott.


	7. A mission for a Rocky

It was one week before JJ exams began. The training with the boy's was going normal. She wasn't the best, but she wasn't bad either. The training helped her from panicking. At least until Scott came into her room and said,, I'm going to fly you to your Exams tomorrow. " when Scott finished his sentence jumped she up ,, already tomorrow...~~~~". Scott looked into two big dark blue eye scared for failing the exams. He lied one of his hands on her head ,and ruffled her hear ,, there only exams. You don't have to be afraid for them." She started frowning ,, If I don't pass those test. Then I won't be able to get any job...that diploma is useless anyway."JJ looked a little sad down. The boy's didn't know her school situation. ,,common that's not true JJ " Scott looked at her with an little smile. She returned an despaired looking smile. ,, Tell me one thing you know about the Dutch school system Scott ?", she was looking at Scott with one big mean smile.

It was afternoon and it started slowly getting dark outside. ,, ehm.. yeah! You wanna come down steers for dinner ? " ,, So you don't know the school system",, I haven't said that. You require English ,Dutch and gym classes..." ,,Hhmmm...correct" , JJ forgot that she told Scott one's which lessons where most important. ,,Common let's go down and eat".

Scott thought sometimes that JJ didn't feel comfortable near him or one of his brothers. Especially if their where all together in one room. His was often w

ondering why she didn't ask for help. Even when she almost drowned didn't she spill a word about the fact that was sometimes after that smothery. Was it because of her sister or maybe something ells ?

They came into the kitchen. The room was empty. No hyperactive Gordon , No Alan who was trying to escape his tickling brothers and No Virgil sketching the sunset. Not even grandma Tracy. ,,Has there been an emergency call ?" , JJ was looking out of the window watching thunderbird 2 disappear in the almost dark sky.,, They can handle it.", Scott took to plats with some normal looking food on it out of the frig. A call came in on Tracy Island.

,, Scott their trapped cave explorers in morocco. " ,, F.A.B John " ,, wait a moment everyone is out to clear the ocean in front of malt. This is an two people mission" ,, I'll take MAX with me" Brain came into the kitchen with the hard drive of Max in his hands. ,, I'm A..Afraid you c...Can't Scott". Scott knew what John was going to suggest.

,,No that's much to dangerous", JJ was watching the brothers conversation clueless as she was walked she next to Scott. ,, Scott you can't go there without any assistance!", said John Madly. ,,JJ suit up, Your coming with me, BUT you do as I say on this mission". 'You gotta be kidding me' thought JJ looking in Scott angry face.

...

They met in thunderbird 1. Scott explained what was going to happen. She swallowed as they flew out of the place where the pool was. Scott opened an call ,, Virgil If you guys are finished there. Make that you get here ,and assist me will ya" ,,F.A.B Scott..." In the background of the call where Gordon and Alan singing some song out loud.

,, final approach in 2 minutes" , Said Scott out loud. JJ was wondering what the all the buttons in thunderbird 1 did do. She was scared to ask Scott who was already angry cause he had to take JJ with him. Who was still an bloody rocky.

They land at an cliff. They had to climbed down to the cave entrance. Scott was focused on keeping JJ out of trouble and now this. Cornel Casey was going to kill him if something happened to her. Scott helped her getting into the cave, and the ground felt stable in-af for them to walk into the cave.

Scott stopped for an moment he heard something . JJ walked a view steps further. Checking the walls for small cracks. A loud bumping noise came up , and the cave started shaking.

Big rock's came down. JJ ran to Scott and pushed him out of the way of two big rocks heading for his head. JJ fell backward into a crack who just opened itself. A view Rocks closed the crack and trapped her in a big corridor off the cave.

...

Scott looked around unable to find JJ. A big wall of rocks blocked his way to the other side of the cave. He got called ,, Are you okay Scott ? " Scott was relieved that he heard her voice. ,, yes I'm fine. What do you think where you doing ? " ,, saving your bud from getting smashed like a potato" Answered JJ like she never talked to Scott before. Scott waned to say something but kept quiet as she started talking again. .. I hear someone under me... it doesn't sound like an adult. More like a child " ,, Can you reach them ?" asked Scott. ,, I should be if I follow the chamber and clime down at the edge. " Scott wrist computer started bleeping. There was an gas alert. ,, JJ theirs gas coming out of the cave" ,, which one ?" asked JJ while waking. ,, Co2 and CH4" ,, That's a bad combination ..." 'what do I do?'

She was on the edge and started climbing down. Scott tried to find another entry to the cave. ,, By the way Scott weren't their suppose to be trapped climbers in here ?"Scott opened an voice channel to John (3 people talk) ,, John there's probably an child stuck here." ,, WHAT ?! I got an signal from an explorer team..." answered John ,, Maybe the kid took some gear of the explorer team ,and so that he/she could play explorer..." ,, that's possible. I call the most near exploring team, and check that ".

An half minute late ,, you were right there missing gear. How did you get that idea ? "asked John ,, hehehe ehm... I would have done that as little kid" JJ was a little embarrassed.

,,yeah I did a lot of that crap as kid. Not stealing but getting in such situation... There he is ! I can see him". She ran to the kid. There was almost no Oxygen left in the tomb. ,, He's unconscious. He has no further injuries." the ground started moving again and JJ pulled the kid under her body to protect him from the falling stones. ,, FIND ME AN WAY OUT ! "screamed JJ threw the voice channel. ,, stay calm "said Scott worried. ,, I'M NOT PANICING! " her voice got more quiet ,, everything is coming down here... (call broke off)"and stone hit her communicator. "&*&%$#%^&*.." Scott's face got shocked ,,JJ can you read us ?! can you read us" there was no respond. John was thinking about the worse.

JJ took her helmet off and pulled it over the kids head. So he could breathe clean oxygen again. She started choking herself. She dragged the kid carefully (piggyback)she tried climbing into the upper chamber. She was on the edge , and sat down for a moment. So she could get her concentration back. JJ started seeing fussy thing floating around. She didn't know if that was real or just caused by the gas around them.

She felt an small breeze on her face. She got up looking around in the dark chamber. She took the boy with her. JJ stud in front of an dark hall way. 'I should check this way out maybe is there a small entry where Could get too Scott and thunderbird . I should at least stay a little longer alive.'

JJ took the chance and walked into the hallway. She couldn't see where she was going. There it was small movement on her back. The boy became slowly revive again. She put him down for an moment to check on him. The boy started talking in Moroccan. She didn't understand what he was saying. She lied on of her hand on the place where her heart is. She hit it a view times to show the boy that she was there to help him and not to harm him. The boy had tears in his eyes. He was scared. She smiled warmly at the boy. She knew that the boy wouldn't understand her but she had to say it. ,, Don't worry everything is going to be okay", and she took the boy piggyback again.

...

In the mean time where Scott and John trying to find her possession. ,, I'm scanning the area ... there's a second entry..." ,, I'm going there " ,,Scott wait! if you start the engines of thunderbird 1 now. Than your going to blow up the whole place." ,, yes your right. " A alarm got off in thunderbird 5. ,, It's going to blow every moment Scott you need to mobilise. " ,, But You just ...",, Yes ,but it takes more time to light up that way." ,, they have only a view minutes left..." said John with an regretful voice. Scott's face got serious.

...

JJ heard something behind her. Something was lighting up there and she didn't want to find out what it was. She saw an light in front of her, and she started running.

Scott was searching for the second entrance and was just below it. Something hit Thunderbird 1 with an big bang, and a flash of fire came out of the cave. Scott's face was shocked. 'I lost them ...' there it was bumping on thunderbird one. - - _U/ - _ _- P / - - - - H/- E/- _- R/- E there it was in an 30 second repeated. "That's Morse code ... It sais UP HERE".

JJ was taking big breath. To fill her burning longs with oxygen. Thunderbird 1 flew slowly back to stable ground, And ambulance was waiting for thunderbird 1 to arrive. JJ jumped of thunderbird 1. Her legs felt wobbly, and she gave the kid into the save hands of the healthcare. Scott ran out of thunderbird one. Scott pressed JJ head onto his chest. JJ's first words where ,, I'm going to be late for the exams aren't I ? ". ,, that's the first thing you think of ?" Scott realised her head from his grip. ,, Sorry... that's the first thing that came up." ,, I that thunderbird 2 ?" thunderbird 2 came up on the horizon.

,,It looks like you have everything under controlee big brother", said Virgil with an relieved face. Gordon's face puppet up to ,, are you guy's okay ?" ,,yeah ! but my com got smashed ..." answered JJ with and thoughtful face. ,, Brains can fix it don't worry" said Alan with an big smile on his face.

...

,,Lets go ore you're going to be late ?" ,, so I'm not late yet, and you want me to do the exams in this close ?" Scott shacked his head ,, do you still have you big green Howdy with you ",asked Scott while walking to thunderbird 1. ,, Yes ... oh wait I get it ... "

They arrived 10 minutes before the exams started. Somehow Scott changed into normal close , and walked next to JJ. (thunderbird 1 was placed on an old airport where the GDF brought them to JJ's School.) she ran into her classroom where her whole class looked at their classmate. ,, Waar was jij de laste twee mand ?!" a good friend of JJ jumped up and hugged her. ,,Kan ik jou niet Zeggen". The Teacher said that the students had to sit down. ,, Wie is die gast daar ?" whispered her friend ,, Hij is een vriend waar ik een tijdje kan blijven wegens omstandig heden", answered JJ with an kind of sad face.

The exams where hard and JJ needed extra time to answer the question. Her friend was already finished and was allowed to leave the class early. Scott was waiting. (friends name is Aya) She walked in front of Scott she was frowning,, so Your an friend of JJ ?" ,, Yes why? (he didn't know that JJ saw him as friend) " Scott looked at the shoulder long blond girl.,, Me too. She can be very complicated. Please don't get mad at her for that. She's a person you want as friend." ,, I won't get mad at her..., but could you tell me why she's holding her feeling back." ,, You mean when she's sad or something like that. That she just looks the door and doesn't talk to anyone ?"asked Aya to make sure what Scott mend.

,, Listen I can't help you with that , but I can tell you that she would take a bullet for every friend she has the new and old ones. She wouldn't call you her friend if she didn't care for you " She looked at the clock. ,, My sister is waiting I need to go. If you need any information just call me", she pulled out an piece of paper and gave it to Scott. He nodded and thanked her.

JJ came out of the classroom and looked at Scott who looked outside the window. ,,well that's over ..." she walked upon Scott. ,, and how did it go ...?" ,, hmmmm... I think good ?",JJ was questioning her own head. ,, I'm sure you did good. Now let's go home." JJ stopped looking down at the ground. There where boy's scolding at JJ. They abused her, and JJ torrent around with an creepy smile on her face ,, Hoe hebben julli mij genoemd ?!" the group of boy where getting louder. Scott didn't know what was going on when JJ walked upon the boys. With one hit smashed she one of the boys heads into the wall.

Scott grabbed JJ,, what has got tan into you ?!" , and there it was the one word you don't need an translation for. Scott pulled JJ behind him and got in front of the boy's who were still standing . ,, You want to try me next ?!" Said Scott with an angry face it was the first time Scott was looking that mad since John was still at school. Scott's head turned around and saw the teachers just drinking their coffee and portending that nothing happened. ,,Let's go ..."Scott drew JJ with him.

...

Back on Tracy Island was JJ waiting for Scott's 'what were you thinking speech'. ,, why didn't you say that you got bullied at school ?", Asked Scott with an calm and soft voice. ,, that's not really important..." ,, of course is that important. You've got an horrible school !" Alan and Virgil came into the hall. ,, I belong nowhere ", said JJ and turned around . Scott was just able to grab her left arm. ,, That's not true ! shouted he out loud. ,, your more than welcome here on Tracy island." Said Scott trying to turn JJ head into his direction. ,, That doesn't mean I belong here !", she dreamed it out loud. Virgil and Alan tried to shush the two quarrelling people.

She had never screamed or yelled at an adult before not like that. She tear-ed her arm loose, and ran off into her room. She looked the door.

Virgil was talking to Scott ,and Alan walked up steers. He knocked at JJ's door. ,,No respond..." said Alan silent. Alan heart soft crying on the other side of the door. ,, I don't know what just happened between you and Scott, but would you please come out and talk it over with him ..." JJ didn't answer. She didn't want to see Alan nor one of the others. ,, C'mon please..." It was silent on the other side. ,, JJ ?" asked Alan and pulled out an key for emergencies to open every room on Tracy Island.

Her window was wide opened. Alan walked upon it and tried to find her, but he only saw trees . Alan ran down to tell Virgil and Scott that she ran off into to the jungle again. ,, I think I know where she went..."said Scott and he ran out threw the emergency door into the jungle.

...

He stud in front of the cave, and yes there she was. Sitting on the ground looking at an old family photo. The tears ran over her face. ,, Haven't you been in enough caves for today...",said Scott trying to lighten the mood a bit. ,, leave me alone " answered JJ ignoring the man standing next to her. He sat down next to her, and she turned her back on him. Scott laid his arm around chest. ,, I touched a nerve didn't I ?" JJ didn't get one word over her lips. She was ashamed that she screamed at Scott. ,, I apologise for shouting at you, but I really mend what I said about that your welcome here. " JJ squeezed the picture. Scott felt the warm tears rolling over his hands and underarms. ,, I ... am Sorry ", said JJ with an shaking voice. Scott squeezed her a little ,,Shall we go back into the house." Asked Scott. Her head was shaking ,, No..." JJ took a big deep breath ,, My family had never much money, but we could handle what was coming every time. I've got a lot good and bad memory from that time. When we all were still together... sigh since my parents are gone and my... sister won't be able to come back ever again... I'm all alone now..." ,, you've got us", Scott gently. Scott finely knew what he had to do.

He got up and helped JJ up. ,, the others are worried about you let's go back inside..." JJ nodded and they walked back into the house. ,, By the way you did good today at the mission". He smiled. ,,Thanks ... and Scott it got kinda hot in the end ... I thought that I was going to look like one of miss Tracy's cookies." Scott started laughing ,, You can say Grandma Tracy hahaha" ,, that won't happen bro~" ,answered she with an small smile.

...

(JJ has changed into normal close)

Scott told his brothers what exactly was going on with JJ. She was waiting in the living room talking to John. (hologram) the brother walked into the room and just group hugged her. ,, Wanna go and play some videogames ? " , Asked Alan warmly ,,sure "answered JJ. The bro's let go off her, and she followed Alan into his room. They were gaming almost 2 hours before they fell asleep.

Virgil went up to check on them, and when he open Alan door. Saw he Alan sitting on the ground, and JJ was sitting next to him. Her head was leaning against his shoulder. Both kids where deep asleep. Virgil started smiling and closed the door silently.


	8. Training or Rescue

The major green thunderbird 2 flew into a big forest in Germany. The place was called Hainich. The big bird landed on an save aria between the hundreds of years old trees. Virgil stretched in the cockpit of thunderbird 2. ,, Let's go. You guys need to find a good spot too build an camp.", Said Virgil leading the way out side. Alan smiled,, Piece a cake ".

JJ set foot on the forest ground. Her eyes were shining, and a warm smile came of her usual sad face.

Alan and Virgil were 5 meters in front of her. She was just taken a view seconds to enjoy the moment.

,,Virg... ? your gonna help her a little don't you ?",said Alan trying to show his older brother that he was a little worried. ,,I know it's just survival training, but ..." Virgil's calm and friendly voice interrupted ,, I'm here if you two need me, but you have to solve the problems yourself. Like constructing a sleeping place..., With no gear." Alan started laughing and rubbing the back of his head. JJ walked next to Alan.

They walked into the forest. The sound of the animals was just incredibly beautiful. JJ couldn't belief that she was finally back in an forest. She wanted to explore. What was kinda hard cause Virgil held an eye on the kids. JJ spotted an big green frog in an small lake. She walked slowly toward the animal, and caught it. ,, What are you ...Is that a Frog ?", asked Virgil with one of his eyebrows rising up. ,, Yes ... Ein laubfrosh...ehm sorry an tree frog he he he .", She was a little embraced that she started talking German. She was petting it for an moment and set it back into the lake. Virgil was just shaking his head.

Alan's voice came out of the groves. ,, I found a nice spot ! ". Virgil and JJ came through the groves. There was an river among the other side, and in-af place to park thunderbird 2 there twice. It was the perfect place to build an night camp. A big tree got the attention of JJ. 'that s the perfect tree to climb in' Her eyes lighted up. She looked ones around. Virgil was explaining something to Alan, and it was her chance to climb into the tree.

She took hold of the tree, and she pulled herself up ,and she sat in the top of the tree on one of the branches. Looking down at the boy's. Alan saw something moving in the tree behind Virgil. He shortly realised that it was JJ sitting in a tree and was swaying at him.

Virgil turned around to see way Alan started laughing again. His left hand moved to his forehead and he sigh loudly. ,, Never seen A girl in A tree before ?", she started giggling. ,, Just come down...JJ ", Virgil stud under at the end of the tree. She got an mad smile on her face. JJ climbed a view meters down, and the last 2 meters jumped she of. She landed with an judo-roll back on her feet.

,, Try that one big guy ", said JJ turning her face to Virgil's position. ,, you do realise that you could have broke something ? jumping of like that" answered Virgil with a serious face. ,,Sure if you do it wrong ", she smiled teasingly at the young man. Virgil was just shaking his head.

...

As the camp was finished. Were Alan and Virgil sitting around the fireplace. JJ sat at staring into the water. Her eyes cough an teddy bear drifting in the water, and something that looked like fuel. 'could there have been an car crash...but they should have heard that...maybe a child in trouble'. She got up. Looking around and searching for a clue. Than her head turned into the boy's position. They were both asleep. ' I won't be gone for long ... there not even know that I was gone'.

JJ walked almost soundless over the defoliated ground of the forest. It was dark, and stars started to shine at the night sky. She started impressing the different tree's ,stones or mountains that she could see. So that she could find the way back to the camp.

There it was a car was hit by a big rock. Fuel was leaking out of the back. She looked around searching for footsteps. 'they must be in there' slowly walked JJ next to the driver's cap. ,, You gotta be kidding me …!" , shouted JJ out. A 12 years old boy was sitting behind the steering weal. The little girl next to him was crying. She was around 5 years old. Both kids had a pale white face. ,, Alles okey ihr beiden ?"(everything okay you too ?) asked JJ trying to break open the door. ,, Ich glaube mein bein ist gebrochen….snif snif",(I think my leg is broken) answered the boy with a shaking voice. With a loud noise broke the door open, and JJ was able to reach the kids. The little girl was for sure in shock. She asked the boy if she could take a look at his leg. It didn't take a second to see that his leg was broken. 

…..

Virgil and Alan were both deep asleep. Until Alan got called on his communicator. The face of JJ was on his video-call line. ,, Alan there has been a car crash. There two kids one has a broken leg, and the girl is in shock….. " Alan Jumped up ,, W..what now slow down…. A car crash! Why didn't you wake us?! " ,, Cause I wasn't sure that something really happened… pleas just wake up your brother Alan" Alan shacked the arm of his brother to wake him up. ,, Alan what is it …? " Virgil opened his eyes and looked at his little brother. ,, two kids got in a car crash… JJ is there to help." ,, what all by herself ? Why didn't she wake us….?" Virgil got up with a bit anger in his eyes. ,, Let's go before she gets herself in trouble again."

…..

As the boys arrive had JJ already stabilized the leg of the little boy, and talked calm in german to the girl. ,, Hasn't there been an adult ?"asked Virgil with an frown. JJ shacked her head ,, No' he thought that is was smart to show his little sister that he can drive a car. " Virgil sight ,, let's get them too thunderbird 2 and bring them to a hospital." Alan picked the girl up. Her hands took hold of Alan's fluffy hair, and she didn't want to let go of it. Virgil carried the boy.

…

They arrived at the hospital, and a doctor came out to take care of the children. JJ got a warm smile on her face, but it disappeared as she walked back into the cockpit of thunderbird 2. Virgil didn't look at her but she knew that he was angry at her. ,, Listen I know that you're angry Virgil. I didn't want to wake you or Alan. I wasn't even sure if something happened….." ,, I am not angry. I'm disappointed. I should have known that this was a bad idée… Where going back home." Her eyes jumped wide open. ,, I am Sorry " She wasn't called a disappointment since she was at school. JJ curled up in thunderbird 2's seat. ,, Listen I … " Virgil turned his head. ,, I won't tell Scott about this. As long as you tell me next time if you leaving the camp or trainings area ". It was quiet for a moment ,, I promise".


	9. the reunion

-the reunion-

JJ was in her room laying on her bed. Covert under 4 blankets. Her head hurt. it felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. At least it was quiet, cause Scott and Virgil were off to rescue a Old Lady lost in Mexico. Alan was bossy doing his oh so beloved homework. She thought that Gordon was off for some deep sea diving.

Gordon went upstairs to cheek on JJ. He hadn't seen her all morning. It was even to quiet for her. Gordon knocked at the door. He waited a moment and knocked again. There was no respond. He opened the door slowly ,, ehm.. JJ I'm coming in", and he stood in the doorway. Gordon walked into the room, and kneeled down on the side of her bed. ,, hey… are you okay ? ". JJ's eyes open and she looked right into Gordon's face. ,, yeah .. only a little headache nothing special. Why ?", she smiled a little. ,, one question why all the blankets ? ", asked Gordon with an frown. ,, well that more comfortable … I usually had 5 blankets in bed in the summer and winter.", said JJ. One of his hands came up to cheek if she had fever. ,, It's just an headache Gordon nothing to worry about", she smiled warmly.

The sound of the incoming thunderbird 2 filled up the house. ,,C'mon let's get you some medicine", said Gordon with an helpful smile. ,, Nah it's not that bad", answered JJ. She got up and stretched her arms. ,, I'm going to change close. Do you mind waiting outside ?",asked JJ. Gordon got up and said with a teasing smile ,, I acutely do ?". JJ knew he wasn't serious as she guided him outside.

…..

Gordon waited in the living room. Scott and Virgil walked in , and saw their little brother sitting on the sofa. ,, and how did the rescue go Scott ?", asked Gordon ,, the woman is safe and sound back in her healthcare installation", said Scott sitting next his little brother.

Everyone looked at JJ who had a tress tail. She was wearing a T-shirt ,breeches and her beloved gym shoes.

Johns came up as hologram ,, We got another emergency Scott. " ,, What is it John", asked Scott. He looked very exhausted. ,, In China has a boy and a father fallen into one of the big underground caves. The father is hurt. There travelers." ,, from which country do they come? ", said Scott with a thought full face. ,, I would say German or the Netherland.", answered John. Scott was quiet for just a view seconds ,, JJ would you join me and function as translator ? ",, Sure thing Scott ". Scott went up ,, Meat me in thunderbird 1". JJ nodded and walked away to suit up.

…..

They arrived in China, and a big hole showed were the traveler had fallen. ,, That's a big hole in the ground", said JJ following Scott along the edge. ,, trust me there are bigger one's ",answered Scott with a little serious smile on his face. They secured the ropes on the edge of the hole and settled down to the ground.

,,International Rescue …. Where here to help", shouted Scott into the darkness. JJ looked around. She could see pretty good in the dark. Good in-af too see person in the shadows of the hole. ,,Scott over there", she pinpointed the spot. She saw the boy standing in front of her. ,,…. M…M.. Marten ?!" , shouted JJ out. She grabbed the boy and hugged him. ,, You know that boy ?", asked Scott with a big question-mark above his head. (symbolic) JJ nodded ,, He's my cousin" ,, WHAT? Y…Your cousin ?!", Scotts eyes grew bigger. He could belief what he just heard. JJ asked her cousin where her ex-uncle was. Her facial expression changed into concerned. ,, Marten sais his right leg is trapped between two big rocks. ,, Can he lead us the way ?", Asked Scott. After that JJ finished her sentience grabbed the boy her hand and led the way to his trapped father.

,, We could use Virgil and thunderbird 2 at the moment", said JJ with an frown on her face. ,, Don't worry we get them outer here." Scott took a close look at the rocks ,, We have to push from here" JJ nodded and placed her against the rocks. Scott and JJ pushed the Rock away, and a cracking noise from her ex-uncles leg came up. ,,Rob alles okey ?(everything okay?) " the man nodded painful. ,,I escort your uncle out you take your cousin.", commanded Scott ,and helped the man on his feet. ,,F.A.B Scott" She took her cousin piggy-bag and told him to hold tight until there out of the hole.

…..

They arrived at the top of the hole and JJ let her cousin down to the ground. The sun was rising ,and the horizon was shining in red, orange en pink collars. Scott stabilized the leg of Rob. Marten jumped right at his father. JJ had a big warm smile on her face as she stud in front of them. They had a long conversation about what happened and why JJ was warring one of IR suits. Scott stud there watching what was going on. He didn't understand one word of it.

,,JJ we have to return to the base." Her cousin jumped at her and shouted out ,, Y..you're not going again are you?". It broke JJ's Heart to leave him behind again ,but she had to. She sank threw her knees and gave her cousin a big hug. ,, I'm going to visit grandma ,Nicol and you. If I can I promise ,but I have to leave now. Promise me to take care of your father until then ".

The boy looked at her with big tears in his eyes as she realized him from her hug. The ambulance had arrived and JJ walked into thunderbird 1. Her eyes were closed so she wouldn't look back. Scott looked at the seat behind him ,,you okay ?". ,, yeah … just a headache. Nothing special ", she had a small smile on her face. ,, okay then … lift of in 5..4..3..2..1",and thunderbird 1 flew up into the sky, and with the sound of the broken sound barrier left they China.

…..

Scott and JJ walked into the living room were Gordon and Alan romping around. Gordon attacked his little brother with his tickling skills. He was crying out from laughter. Gordon stopped right away as he saw JJ in the corner of his eye. ,, you guys know where to find me ", said JJ walking straight up to her room.

Her headache got even worse than before. She let her body fall on her bed. JJ was already changed into normal close. Her fingers curled into the blankets. 'why did I promise to visit him? They won't let me visit him. Especially not that cornel'. Someone knocked at the door. ,, come in", said JJ starring at the ceiling. It was Gordon with a cup of tea. He sat down next to her. ,, Scott told me you met your cousin today" ,, He he yeah… I haven't seen him in months. I thought that the GDF at least told my family that I was here for reasons. ", She had a despaired smile on her face. Gordon set the sup down on the floor. ,, you'll see them again", said Gordon with a big smile on his. He laid one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her as he said ,, I promise ". JJ nodded quietly.

,, I'm going back down. I'm sure that's better for your headache, and no I didn't put salt in the tea instead of sugar" JJ smiled ,, I trust you that you didn't." it was quiet for a second. ,, would you stay please … I ehm… don't want to be alone at the moment". That was the first time that JJ asked for something. ,, Sure", and Gordon sat back down.


	10. Lighthouse part 1

-Lighthouse Part 1-

A storm was heading for Tracy Island. The sound of the thunder could be hurt loud and clear. The smell of rain , and the dark clouds created a tensioned mood in the house. Virgil ,Gordon and Alan were on a hard evacuation mission ,and Scott kept an eye on them. John was guiding them threw that mess.

JJ and Kayo were on the Porch. Watching the ruff sea hitting the bay. The ocean was collard in 4 blue collars. ,,It's going to be a ruff storm today.", said Kayo with a serious face. A lightening strikes above them . The thunder hit just after that with a big bang. Kayo looked up for a moment ,, Let's go inside. It's going to start raining soon", Kayo got up, and pocked JJ gently against her shoulder. ,,Oh… Okay" , JJ followed Kayo into the living room, and both sat down at the sofa. JJ was quiet and kept staring outside.

…..

John was up in thunderbird 5, and guided his brothers threw the mess of the evacuation. As a second emergency call came in ,, International Rescue what is your situation ?", said John tapping with his fingers over the screen. ,, We need help, were trapped on a old oil platform. It's going to fall apart. My college can't swim neither can I !", said a Harsh male voice. ,, what is your position sir ?", asked John professionally. ,, Right in front of the Irish coast line…." Only a cracking noise was left of the emergency call, and Johns fingers slipped over to the other side to contact Scott.

Scott's hologram came up. ,,there has been another emergency call. The call broke of , and the only thing that the worker could say was. That they were trapped on a old oil platform in front of the Irish coast line. They both can't swim, and Scott you could use some assistance on this one". ,,F.A.B John. JJ suit up. Kayo keep an eye on Virgil, Gordon and Alan."

John turned back to his screen's and holograms. Were Alan asked John for a house scene. ,, 3 people are still in there Alan in the basement", said John.

…..

Thunderbird 1 approached at the scene. The raging seas mate the platform very unstable. It moved from left to right. The wind blew among thunderbird 1 and pushed against the rocket plane. Scott had trouble keeping her steady. Scott decided to land thunderbird 1 at the cliff , and attaché a rope at the oil platform so the two works could climb over with some help.

Scott and JJ made their way onto the platform. Scott and JJ looked around. One of the man was laying on the ground. Lifeless. It started raining and the deck got sleepy. It was hard to stand upright.

JJ walked careful to the man ,and cheeked his body for a heartbeat. ,,Scott he's only unconscious !", she looked up but it wasn't Scott in front of her. JJ knew that man. He had black greasy hair and wore an old jeans with a dirty tank top. That was ones suppose to be white. ,, I know you…!", shouted JJ out loud. So Scott could hear it. ,, How nice you remember me. Than you do remember my little electric friend too don't you ? ", and the man pulled a electro shocker out of his pocket. JJ got up and walked slowly backward. ,, Stay away from me !", JJ felt her heart beating. It was fast. She realized that she was afraid. A full panic scream with fear came out of her mouth as she slipped. The man pushed his hand at her throat so she couldn't scream for any help. Scott saw what happened and came to help JJ, but the second man came from behind Scott and pushed a electro shocker right into his side. With a painful shout fell Scott to the ground. The girl tried, she really did. To get the man above her off. The man slammed the electro shocker right into her neck, but only a painful squeak came out of her mouth. She hurt the voice of John fainting away as everything around her went black.

…..

A stinging pain made itself noticeable in Scott side. His eyes flew like a shock open, and he sat upright. Scott realized soon that all his gear was gone. He wasn't able to reach John ore Tracy Island. They were trapped in some sort a prison cell. There was light shining into the room.

Scott looked to his left. JJ sat there she was still out cold. Scott sight as he saw that she was breathing. He crawled next to her , and put his hands on her shoulder. ,,Hey JJ … wake up… common … hey? ", Scott's calm and Gently voice impenetrate her mind. She opened her eyes slow, and looked into the concerned face of her friend. ,, I feel like a fried chicken …", said JJ. She wasn't fully aware that she just said that out loud. Scott was frowning as he so the handprint on JJ throat. ,, Scott …?", Her voice got a little silent. ,, Do you think that they took thunderbird one too ?" Scott sharked his head ,, I sat thunderbird one on autopilot back to base as I hurt you're shouting." She quietly nodded. ,, I … I'm sorry Scott to pull you into this…" Scott started frowning even more ,, this isn't your fault JJ. We didn't know that they were going to do this and you know that. Now let's find a way out". He helped JJ on her feet. ,, We could try the ventilation system. ", said JJ pinpointing the air vent. ,,How do you wanna open it ? we have no gear.", Scott watched JJ fiddle around, and then he heard the clicking noise of the opening ventilation system.

,,were did you learn to do that ?",asked Scott with a serious face. ,, My dad teached me a lot about how he belt those kind of ventilation systems. He teached me too about survival in the nature. ", a sad smile came up ,, He teached me everything I needed to know…". ,, I see …let's go before they decide to take a look in here ", Scott's hand guided her the way into the ventilation system. They crawled through the small tunnels. On the end of the last tunnel was a bright light. Scott take a look, and he couldn't believe what he saw. ,,The Hood …!", whispered Scott with a angry voice,, are you sure ?",JJ's face was pale. Scott nodded and symbolized her that she had to be quiet.

…..

Mean while on Tracy Island. Kayo was monitoring the evacuation of Virgil, Gordon and Alan. As Thunderbird 1 approached for landing. Kayo turned to watch thunderbird 1 sink into the hole were the pool was before. ,, There already back ?",said Kayo out loud. John frowned ,, It must have been a quick rescue. I guess…" kayo got up ,, I'll take a look, maybe something is wrong ?",said she and walked down to the cave. Kayo was able to see straight into the cockpit of thunderbird one,, It's empty …!". Her hand came up to open a com-channel ,, John thunderbird one is empty! Thunderbird one returned on autopilot….try there com's ". John nodded and tried to reach his older brother, but there was no respond. After that tried John to reach JJ. ,,Both aren't responding Kayo",, I'll take thunderbird S and fly over there" said kayo ,and walked away to change. ,,F.A.B …..kayo be careful !"

…..

Scott and JJ set foot on the floor in a cornered hallway. It was silent around them. The footsteps of two guards could be heard as loud repeating echoes. JJ and Scott were trapped in the corner, unable to move or to hide. The guard were getting closer and closer. Both were talking about what the hood told them to do, but them one of them got a call in : ,,the prisoners are gone. FIND THEM NOW!". The man searched every part of the hallway. JJ held her breath for a moment. Scott pushed JJ behind his body. One of the man ran into the corner, and Scott's fists came up. He punched right into the guard face, and pushed the man against the titanium wall. But the guard kicked Scott down to the ground.

The second guard came around the corner pinpointing his gun at Scott. JJ reacted without thinking and ran straight ahead .To the armed guard. The guard used his gun as brass knuckle and punched right at JJ's head. A stream of blood flow down, and her visibility got very bad. JJ was stunned for a second. She stumbled forward, and her hands came up the grab the gun. The guard pulled the trigger. Two bullets hit her stomach , and JJ fell to the ground. The man started kicking at the girl ,and a loud Cracking noise filled the hallway up.

Scott was able to bear down the guard above him and knock him out. He jumped up and ran toward the other guard. The sound of a shot came up, and the second guard fell to the ground. Scott kneeled down and bowed over JJ. He pulled her head and torso protectively on his knees. He supported her head with one arm. The other arm kept her from slipping away. A female guard stud in front of them. The smoke of her gun raised into the air. Scott and JJ couldn't see her face. She was wearing a helmet with dark glass. She moved her gun symbolic ,, bring her out a here , and get her a doctor. The GDF will arrive soon so be prepared.", said the guard and ran away. The blood ran down over Scott's fingers.

,,L..L..Let's G…go", JJ's voice was shaking, and she tried to stand up. Scott helped her up. He pulled one of her arms around his neck. His other arm was around her back and holding onto her middle. So he could support her with walking. Her right hand pressed against the bleeding bullet holes. ,, Keep pressure on those wounds ", said Scott with a censured voice.

There was a metal door on the end of the hallway. Scott thought for a moment that he heard the voice of Kayo, but then he heard footsteps ,and then the door slammed open with a loud bang. JJ started coughing ,and blood splashed out of her mouth. She wasn't able to carry her own wait. Her legs failed her, and she sank down. Scott's arm slide under her knees , and he picked her carefully up.

Kayo was shocked as she saw JJ and Scott being harmed. ,, Virgil take doctor Backerson with you…and tell him to bring his special equipment." ,, F.A.B Kayo where approaching on Tracy Island in 10 minutes. " She held the door open for Scott ,, Scott thunderbird S is outside quick ! the GDF is gonna handle the rest". 'someone had to pilot them back to base' thought kayo.

…..

Inside thunderbird S placed Scott JJ on his legs. Her head leaned against his chest. Her eyes couldn't focus in-af to see the concerned face of Scott. JJ didn't have in-af strength to keep pressure at her strong bleeding wounds. Scott was talking to her .But his voice faded away, and her eyes closed all by themselves.

,, Hey …! Don't let me hang in here. JJ common …JJ ! Jean! ", He pressed his hand down on her wounds, and his other hand held on to her polls for a moment. ,, Her heart beat is getting weaker! Can't we go faster Kayo ? " ,, Where flying on full engine thrust, but where almost there. Two minutes before where on Tracy Island."

…..

JJ's heart beat was irregular as they arrived on Tracy Island. Scott carried her fast to the medical bay. Where Doctor Backerson and Virgil waited for the patient to arrive. They started immediately with the operation. Virgil assisted Doctor Backerson, and kayo took care of Scott.

Gordon , Alan ,Grandma Tracy and Brains waited nervous in the living room. Scott and Kayo entered the room, and everyone started asking questions ,, what happened ?" ,, Are you okay ?" etc. Scott sat down on the sofa, and laid his head into his hands. He sat back upright and explained what happened. ,, She's going to be alright …Right ? ", asked Alan with a worried face, but Scott couldn't answer the question. Alan sat back down , and a deathly silence dominated the mood in the room. 'I should have taken Kayo with me. ' ,thought Scott.

…..

The operation took 2 hours, and JJ was connected to a heart-rhythm machine which kept her heart beat stabilized. A oxygen tube was placed into her trachea. She stopped breathing doing the operation. Her skin felt ice cold as Virgil placed a bandage among her broken ribs. He and doctor Backerson changer her close into one of her favorite pajama's.

Virgil walked upstairs into the living room. Everyone looked at him. They all hoped for good news. ,,And ? "Gordon got up. ,, We can't say yet if she's going to make it our … Not" , Virgil got quiet his eyes sank to the ground. John's shocked face on the hologram said everything Scott needed to know. ,, I take the first night shift" said Scott and walked without any emotion out of the living room.


	11. Lighthouse part 2

-Lighthouse Part 2-

It was several months ago that JJ got shot. She was still in a bad condition. Her body didn't react on any health care procedure. Even the medical dope's had no effect on her situation. The only progress made were her ribs which healed very slowly.

The beeping of the heart rhythm machine could be heard in the hallway, because the door was slightly opened. And doctor Backerson was doing some blood tests, trying to find something that could help him solve this problem. His head was just shaking. He did the best he could and He even called several of his colleges to ask for advice. But there weren't able to help him doing his job.

Live on Tracy Island was going on. The boy's went on rescues and evacuation missions, but there had always been someone next to JJ's bed. Keeping an eye on here. If it was grandma Tracy who told her what happened ,and how good her little boy's did on their mission or Kayo who told her about their new training programs. John always read from one of his Sciences books, knowingly that she wouldn't hear him.

...

John was ones more down on earth. He felt a little weak because of the gravity. His head was spinning and he sat down for a moment. His office was a little messy . Everywhere papers and books. Johns reached his hand out to grab one of the science books. It had ones been a present from his father and mother. John closed his eyes for a second to focus on what he was planning to do, and his hand reached ones more of for a pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote a view formulas down ,and went up walking around in the house.

...

Scott was sitting on JJ's Left side of the bed. Virgil came into the room , and doctor Backerson got up. ,, I need to talk to you for a moment", and doctor Backerson pushed Virgil back outside. And closed the door. Scott held one of JJ's hands and squeezed it gently. ,, Where all waiting for you to wake up... You know " said Scott with a serious and at the same time joking voice.

Virgil was all alone with doctor Backerson in the hallway in front of the medical bay. ,, I'm afraid. That I can't do much for her any more... I have to ask this...cause the chance that she's going to regain consciousness is under 3% ... Do you want to pull the plug ?"Virgil closed his eye, but then the loud shouting voice of his older brother came out of the medical bay.

JJ's polls was increasing. Her eyes shot open. She was coughing, and It looked like she couldn't breathe. One of her hands came up to grab her trout. She couldn't see straight everything was blurry, and sounded like something was mumbling to her. Scott's hand came up and he laid his and on her cheek. Keeping her head from shaking. Scott looked into two small pupils , and a white pale face. ,, VIRGIL ! DOCTOR BACKERSON ! GET HERE…!". JJ was struggling. She couldn't breathe something was really wrong.

The two men entered the room, and they ran toward the patient. Doctor Backerson pulled out a flashlight. He cheeked her pupil reaction . Hold her steady I have to remove the oxygen tube.

John was on the staircase. As he heard the loud voices down stairs, and he decided to take a quick look. Scott and Virgil held both one of her arm, and kept her head from moving around, but still was her chest moving up and down hiding the bed like she wanted to break free. Virgil turned his head and saw his brother standing in the doorway. ,, Johnny you have to keep her chest down."

John laid his hand on the under part of her chest. He didn't want to press her chest down. Her ribs were still not fully healed. And the thought that John could accidental break them again was just too horrible. He sight loudly ,, I'm sorry ,this is gonna Hurt!"and John pressed Her chest down on the medical bed with one move. A cracking noise and a painful moan came out of the struggling girl, and Tears started running out of her eyes.

The doctor removed the tube, but JJ was still unable to breathe. The squeaking noise of her teacher was painful. She was gasping for oxygen like a wish out of water. Her mouth changed slowly its collar into blue, and Virgil pulled her asthma spry out of his pocket, and pushed it into her mouth. He pressed the button twice.

The doctor took a small syringe and injected her a slide dose of sedation. The girl calmed down, and her eyes closed again. She was still breathing a little fast, but it was slowing down. ,, Scott I don't know what you did , but it worked …", A sound of relieve came out of Scott's mouth. Doctor Backerson looked at the boy's ,, you can let go off her now." He had a smile on his face .As the boys realized that they still held onto her body. He was petting his chin for a moment with his fingers. ,, I'm pretty sure that her asthma attack ripped her out of her coma." The first question that rolled out of John's and Scott's mouth was ,, Is She going to be alright ?". The doctor nodded ,,It'll take her some time but she's over the biggest sill, But I have to take a look at her rib cache. I'm afraid that one of her ribs broke again." John swallowed. He felt guilty. ,,I'm sorry kido".

…..

Scott stayed all night up to keep an eye on here. He didn't rallies that he fell asleep .His head was leaning against her torso, and His right arm was above her upper body halve. JJ's eyes opened slow. Her view was still extremely blurry. Her Chest and stomached hurt also. It hurt most as she breathed in. she felt that something was leaning against the side of her chest. Also the warm arm around her. JJ's hand came up .Her hand was shaking. She reached to Scott's head , and her hand sank down. She tried to built a sentience but the only thing that came out of her mouth was ,,S..S..Scott…", her throat hurt and her voice sounded broken. Scott opened His eyes ,and realized soon that she just said his name. He moved his right hand to her face, and got upright.

,,Virgil get here", said Scott out loud. Virgil came out of the research room and pulled out a flash light. He shined with it into her eyes. Her pupils reacted much to slow. Virgil was frowning ,,She's still in a slight form of shock…but it's going to wear over the next 24 hours." Virgil laid his hand on her shoulder ,, You're going to be fine". She was blinking slowly, and she felt a little shaky. She tried to smile, but there was not a big change in her facial expression. ,,I'll get doctor Backerson ,and then I'm going upstairs to tell everyone that she has finely returned to the living.", said Virgil with a comfortable voice.

…..

Virgil stepped into the living room. ,, JJ is a conscious again". Alan and Gordon gave each other a Brofist. Alan jumped from the sofa ,, Can we take a look Virg ?" Virgil Nodded ,, under one condition, you stay quiet. She needs to rest". Grandma Tracy got up and walked into the kitchen ,, I am going to make my famous cookies to calibrate this. " Brains and Kayo followed the Tracy Boy's to the medical bay. Everyone stud around the bed. JJ saw 7 blurry people around her.

On her left side was a orange, yellow, blue blur. She thought ,, that must be Gordon" JJ moved her arm to his position. She grasps what she thought was his arm. Gordon guided her hand to his hand ,and she took hold of it. He sank a little trough his knees ,, Hey body how do you feel ?", said Gordon with a gently voice.

She didn't feel good at all. Everything hurt. A stinging pain in her longs as she breathes, and her throat still burns. A painful smile came up and with a harsh and cracking voice said JJ ,,N..N..no S.. …". She couldn't finish her sentence it just hurt too much. Gordon squeezed her hand a little, and turned his head to Virgil ,, Can't you give her any painkillers? ". Virgil shacked his head ,, The painkiller would make her sick. You do remember the last time I gave her painkiller."

Gordon nodded ,, Yes I do… " Alan looked at his older brothers and back to JJ. ,,It's going to take a lot time before she's fully recovered.", said doctor Backerson walking into the medical room. ,, And A lot of rest", he adds to it. ,,I stay. You guys go. I don't think she's going to let go of my hand so soon…" Scott shove the cheer to his little brother ,and he symbolized that if something was going on that he had to tell them immediately. The others left the room, and disappeared in the hallway.

Gordon sat down next to her. He told her about the last view moths. How damn worried they were ,and what cool rescues they had to complete. It was quiet for a moment, and JJ took the chance to say something. ,,I…I..I a…a..a..mmm afraid", big tears rolled down. Gordon gave her a careful hug ,, Don't be I'm here…" JJ's arm came up and returned the gesture. Her fingers curled up into his Hawaii shirt. Her hands were shaking ,and her grip got more tight. ,, were all here to protect you", Gordon smiled and wiped the tears of her face. JJ released her grip, and Gordon sat back right up. ,, Try to get some sleep Jean ". She nodded. Her eyes closed, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

…

Cold fingers slide over JJ's forehead. She got tiered out of her nightmare. Swat ran down to her cheek. She soon saw that it had been Gordon. Wiping of the sweat on her forehead with a tissue. ,, Do you want to eat or drink something ?",asked Gordon with a friendly smile on his face. she didn't feel any urge to eat or to drink. Her throat still hurt. She wasn't even sure that the food that she would eat stays inside. ,, .o t..thank …you…" Gordon frowned a little, and Virgil entered the medical bay with serving tray.

JJ swallowed and that hurt like fire. ,, It's soup .It's not too hot…" She was shacking her head. 'That's going to hurt even more… I don't even know if it would stay inside' ,, but you have to eat something. ",said Virgil with a gently voice. JJ closed her eyes and looked to the other side. ,, Common don't be so bull headed " She sigh painfully and took the cup of soup.

Her shoulders shrugged together as she swallowed one sip of the soup.. It was really unpleasant, but it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. The two young man had a smile on their face. they finely didn't have to worry about her life any more. (that she could pass away)


	12. Nightmare

It was one week ago seance JJ woke up from coma. Virgil was in the medical bay , and took care of JJ. John was already back on Thunderbird 5, Scott was waiting for cornel Casey to arrive and Alan was going to the launching bay. To move Thunderbird 3 into space for a rescue/taxi mission. A broken satellite. The only passenger was the technician. Who had to insole a new programing. The pore man got trapped inside, and wasn't able to open the emergence exit. The oxygen level was getting low.

,, Alan you're clear to launch ", said John. ,, F.A.B starting engines now ", answered Alan starting Thunderbird 3's thrusters. The red Rocked moved with a big smoke cloud into the air. First entered Thunderbird three troposphere and than the stratosphere. Thunderbird 3 started shaking like it usual did when he entered the mesosphere. ,, John I'm entering the thermosphere. please give me the coordinates", Said Alan with a proud smile. John smiled seriously and guided him to the possession.

,, Am I able to dock with the satellite or is it broken too ? " Alan moved his hands to the control panel. pressing a view switches. ,, You should be able to dock Alan, but be careful. Take at least your oxygen helmet with you" ,, Okay , thanks John", and Alan started the docking maneuver. The arms of Thunderbird 3 came up , and Thunderbird attached to the satellite.

Alan pulled his hamlet on , and drifted into the satellite. ,, Thunderbird 5 the oxygen readings are normal". He looked around , everywhere was broken gear and big metal box's flouting around. The satellite was pretty big. He entered the next room, and he found a belt with gear around it flouting around. ,, john would you scan this satellite for any signature, cause I don't see our technician.", said Alan grabbing the belt and he took ones more a clear look around.

...

On Tracy Island arrived Cornel Casey. ,, good day Scott " ,, pleas come in ", said Scott with a big friendly smile. Scott guided the way to the medical bay. where JJ was watching Virgil sketching a old British tea house. Her head moved to the door as Scott and Cornel Casey entered the room. ,, G.. good day C..Cornel", Said JJ with a bride smile, and a cracking almost soundless voice. Virgil got up and broth two cheers next to the bed. Scott and Cornel Casey sat down. ,, Hello 'Jean . How do you feel ?" JJ took a deep breath to answer the question. ,, B..Better I...I .. I guess ". She blinked slowly ,and her eyes where a little dull.

,,We all were really worried about you", said Cornel Casey. JJ was ashamed. ,, I...Am s..sorry" Cornel Casey smiled ,, It's fine. I'm just glade your okay again." and cornel Casey moved her hand to her shoulder ,, I already spoke with Scott about what happened. Could you tell me you're version of the incident."

,, ... I.i..Only remember p..peaces of ..it" JJ sights ,, I d..d..do remember th..at man. that knocked me o..out...'' she swallowed as she remembered the part with the hood. ,, th... the Hood ...w...wasss there." JJ's face changed into a mad frown ,, whh..why didn't you informed us ...a..about his prison b..break...?!'' Cornel Casey's head sank down ,, I wasn't informed about it either. when I heard what happen. Was it already to late."

,, but you said you recognize one of those people", the cornel pulled a mini computer out of her pocket and she showed JJ pictures of possible helpers of the hood. ,, th... that Russian there hhh..he helped kidnapping L..lady Penelope and me. Later Scott a..and me." Cornel Casey's face got very serious. ,, He's a real threat to the GDF, and a very dangerous person".

...

In the mean time on the satellite. ,, No Alan it looks like your all alone up there" ,, But if no one there who send the emergence call. ", Alan looked at the controls panel of the satellite. ,, the control system looks okay to me John." ,, I let E.O.S run a control the systems . just to be sure." Eos voice came up ,, Thunderbird 3 is moving..." ,, What ?!" Johns head became pale. ,, Alan grab something Thunderbird 3 is going to let go of the station !"

Alan chugged his arms around a metal tube. Thunderbird 3 docked of by itself, and a big vortex pulled pore Alan out of the satellite. John could only watch his little brother stroggel. His head got hit by one of the metal boxes. Alan was stunned. John tried to reach his come, but the noise that came out of it was not Alan's voice. It was a cracking sound, that filled Thunderbird 5's control room. Alan drifted motionless threw space. All the cargo was flouting next, above and under him.

His helmet was slowly leaking oxygen. John had to make a quick destitution, and he got as fast as he could into one of Thunderbird 5's pot's. ,, Eos try to get Thunderbird 3's system back online, and dock it onto Thunderbird 5 quickly." ,,F.A.B" said Eos and started the hacking process. John moved his pot to Alan's position. He opened the hatch of the pot, and pulled Alan in.

John pulled the Pot back to Thunderbird 5. He carried Alan careful into his EHBO section. His fingers slide to the helmet , and he pressed the button to open it. John pulled the helmet careful of his little brothers head. Alan didn't react on his older brother's voice. He had been badly hit. ,, I'll contact Tracy Island for you John",said Eos. John nodded ,and took care of a small cut wound on Alan's arm.

...

Gordon and Virgil received the message from Eos. The two brothers were shocked. Eos send Thunderbird 3 back on autopilot. John was going to send Alan back down with the space elevator after he took care of him, and he could be sure that Alan took the entreaty to earth well In-af.

At the time that cornel Casey left Tracy Island, arrived the space elevator with Alan on board. Brains took a look at Thunderbird 3, and he concluded that Thunderbird 3 had been hacked from an unknown person. Virgil carried Alan to his bedroom, and laid him on his bed covert in his blanket.

Alan opened slowly his eyes. ,,Virgil what are you doing in space ...?" Virgil started smiling at his little confused brother. ,, John told us what happened. He send you back with the space elevator. " Alan shocked right up ,, and Thunderbird 3" ,, Back to base Alie..." Alan sights ,, I was unconscious wasn't I ?" Virgil nodded ,, Yeah ... " ,, what exactly was wrong with Thunderbird 3 ?" ,, Well Brains said that Thunderbird 3 got hacked " Alan's face changed into his grumpy kid face ,, was It the Hood ?" Virgil shacked his head. ,, We don't know yet. the most important part is that you okay." ,and Virgil bowed to hug his little brother.


	13. A Hot situation

Virgil cheeked JJ's temperature. Her hands were painfully curled together. Her stomach was aching like someone was pressing their fingers right threw her skin into her intestines. Her longs were like too small balloons, wo could burst every moment. She was dizzy everything around her was spinning. The fact that she actually saw two Virgil's taking care of her. Gave her head a even more uncomfortable spin.

Virgil looked a little concurrent. ,, you've got 40 degrees fever… that's not good. Do you feel dizzy ?". The girl nodded ,, I s.. also two of y..you". From one to the other moment changed her face into a pale green collar. ,,I feel like t..trowing ..u…up !". Virgil's hand reached out to grab a bucket. Virgil helped her to get her onto her side. It was a little painful, but it at least took away. A little bit of her dizziness.

She curled her fingers into Virgil's shirt. With the other hand held Virgil her hear back. She puked not ones , not twice but three times. Her body started shaking. Virgil had to take the bucket of the bed to take care of her. His hand came up to rub her back.

Doctor Backerson came into the room. Virgil told him what was going on , and what exactly changed in her situation. The doctor nodded. ,, we could give her something against the dizziness, but that would have other side effects. which could make her situation even worse, and that would be a too big risk. I'm afraid she has to do this with out any medical help."

She still held onto Virgil's shirt. The warm hand on her back moving up and down was kinda nice. She was still shacking. Her other hand was covering her mouth. ,, V..V..Virgil ?", Her sore voice came up, and she squeezed her hand tightly in his shirt.

Virgil's hand came up again to grab his the bucked, And the girl threw up. A painful sound on the end. Her head felt so light, and her eyes closed by them self's.

Virgil's put the bucked away. His hand came up to check her heart beat. He sight ,, Thank god still a heart beat ". Her hand was still holding onto his shirt, and Virgil sat back down. Virgil corrected her head position, and petted over the back of her head. ,, I don't know why ,but it seems that there's always a new problem that keeps you from getting better. ", thought Virgil with a despaired face.

There was not much, that they could do to help her. She didn't take the Medicean well, and sometimes didn't even show any effect.

It hurt the boy's to see her suffer like that. specially Virgil. Who took care of her 24 hours a day. If he doesn't have a mission or one of his brothers took their part.

She felt Virgil's hand moving. Doctor Backerson walked with a syringe in his hand next to JJ's arm. He pulled her sleeve up , and injected her some sort of a medical cocktail. JJ could hear everything around her. The doctor's footsteps on the floor. Virgil's calm voice.

JJ had no effect on the movement of her body. Almost every mussel in her body was shaking. The doctor came with a wed cold tissue to her and placed it on her forehead.

She tried despairingly to take long deep breaths, but it ended up in small slow breath's with a painful side effect. And everything started feeling heavy. The hand that held onto Virgil's shirt slides away.

The doctor laid One hand on Virgil's shoulder. ,, She's going to sleep now for a wile." Virgil nodded, and moved his hand up to his temples. ,, I don't know how this could possibly happen. Her getting ill like that" ,, Every person has a why of different recovering, and it looks like she gets very ill before being able to recover. I still need to do a view test. So that we can be sure that we have the right diagnoses." Virgil crossed his arms ,thinking about what he could do.

He closed his eyes for a moment.,, are you sure about that ?", asked Virgil opening his eyes, and standing up from his chair. He really had to take a walk for a moment. The doctor nodded ,, Or she has got fluid in the lungs. I still need to test it. Why don't you take a break ? you were all night up to keep an eye on our patient. " Virgil screeched the back of his head. ,, I think that's a good idea. I send one of my brothers up here." Virgil walked to the door, and opened it. He turned his head to take a last insuring look, and he disappeared in the hallway.

…..

Scott came down, and walked into the medical bay. He entered the room, and watched the doctor doing some tests. His eyes were moving around searching for his little friend. ,, How is she ?", asked Scott sitting down next to her. The doctor turned ,, She has a high fever, and it's possible that she got a fluid in her longs. I'm doing the tests right now."

JJ woke up, And a sore coughing got the doctors attention. He walked quickly next to her. Blood started running out of her mouth. ,, retention (retention of body fluids). .Shortness of breath. Dizziness…. She got blood in and fluid. In and behind her longs. Scott pleas get your brother her as fast as you can we have to do something right now !" ,,F.A.B Doc ", said Scott and ran to his little brother.

Virgil and Doctor Backerson started immediately with their medical treatments. There were for ones no problems.

…

The next morning started. Alan and Kayo were on there way down steers to the medical bay. They were going to change shifts with Scott and Virgil. ,, Hey Scott" , said Alan with a bright smile on his face.

His arms slide around his brothers necks. ,, Hey Alan ",said both of them. With a gently smile on there faces. ,, hey Kayo' where you able to fix Thunderbird S's wing controls ? ", Asked Scott turning his head a little to the side. ,, Yeah.. that was no problem.", answered kayo with a small smile on her face. ,, How is JJ ?".

,, Don't worry. We found the reason for her fever etc. and we took care of it. That I didn't see this coming from the beginning",said Virgil with some guilt in his voice. ,, I'm the doctor here. I should Have seen it Not you Virgil ", said doctor Backerson entering the room.

JJ's eyes opened, and a smile grew up onto her face. ,, V..Virgil , S.. ..",said JJ with a cracking sore voice. She got trouble saying Scott ,so she stopped before she said the other names wrong like that too. ,, You should stop making this too seniors worry so much. Or Virgil will start getting gray like Scott already does", said Alan Joking around , but Scott didn't take the joke so well. To show his little brother on a playful way that he wasn't a senior or getting gray at all. ,, I'm a what …. and Gray Hair ?!…I show you how old I Am Baby brother !", said Scott grabbing his little brother. He pushed him careful to the ground and sat down on top of him. ,, … .. ha ha Your just as heavy as an elephant…. !", shouted Alan out from laughter. ,, I show you Elephant ", said Scott with a teasing voice , and his hands came up to tickle him. The hyperactive red head and laughter of the boy. Made JJ smile. ,, oh..hahahahahaha….S… st…hahaha.. Stop I give up ….hahahahahaha" ,, Said It Alan !" ,, Y..hahahaha…Y…your ….hahahahaha youre not old …..hahahaha nore gray hahaha",shouted Alan out. Scott got up and smiled at him ,, good brother." Scott pulled his arm around Alan to hug him for a moment , and then he released him.

Doctor Backerson was just shacking his head. ,, Boy's she needs rest remember", said Kayo sitting next to JJ on the heath care bed. ,, Hahaha Sorry JJ ", said Alan rubbing the back of his head. ,, I am going to bed. You know where to find me if something is wrong ", Virgil got up. ,, I'm going to join you Virg", said Scott and followed him into the hallway.


	14. Old memories

JJ was not allowed to walk around. Especially caus of her breathing problems. If she moves a lot didn't she get in-af oxygen, and she started feeling unwell.

She walked around in the medical bay. When Scott entered the room, and saw her walking around ,,Aren't you suppose to stay in bed Young Lady ?"

JJ turned surprised around ,, Oh.. Scott ?" She smiled ,, I'm sorry , but I just couldn't sit still any longer. You could call this an record….."

,,Common JJ",Scott guided her back to bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. ,, I know it's hard to stay put, but it's necessary".

,,I am bored ", She sat next to Scott ,and leaned against his shoulder. ,, Am I that uninteresting ?", asked Scott raising one of his eyebrows. ,,No …No not at all , but I have nothing to do here at the moment…" ,, You seem more tiered than bored to me ", said Scott with a smile on his face.

JJ shacked her head ,, I'm not tiered…, but …" she changed her possession on the medical bed. ,, There's not much that I can do down here". They sat back to back now and Scott wasn't able to see her facial expression. ,,Where you mad at me …? I mean after I tried to kick that guards bud." Scott's eyebrows raised up ,, I wasn't mad … I was furious, but that wouldn't have changed the fact that you got injured, And needed immediately help."

Jean played with her shirt ,, I see …" Scott turned to her and lied his hands on her shoulders. ,,Is there something you want to tell me ..Jean ?" ,, No ..not really", said JJ , and she curled her legs up. ,, I can see that there's something on your mind ", he squeezed her shoulder soft.

Scott frowned as she shacked her head ,, No.. Scott I don't". JJ turned her head when she realized that she reacted like an asshole. ,, I'm sorry I…Just…" ,, I won't force you to tell me ",said Scott rising his hand from her shoulder.

She just didn't know what to say to apologize. ,, If you want to …I'll tell you, but it has nothing to do with what happened." ,, I won't force you JJ…", said Scott. She moved next to him, and she raised her hand ,, I..only talked to Alan about this…" She swallowed and continued ,, My dad is or was an ex-soldier … We…Jazz and I had special training. Well… martial-Art or Shooting…" Scott raised his eyebrows ones more, and couldn't belief what he just heard. She raised one of her sleeves up , and a long scared was a scare on her skin.,, combat training with a knife I wasn't fast in-af to block it"

Her eyes moved to the ground, and she squeezed her shirt. Those memories were painful. ,, I..I.. should have been able to…", Scott moved his arms around the kid next to him, and he stopped her from saying what he knew was coming.

JJ's raised hand to his arm. They were shacking. ,, nobody is perfect , even if you're trained like that ",said Scott leaning his head on her head. ,, Scott.. I'',, No!.. your still just a kid", Scott intercepted her again. JJ removed Scott's arm and got up.

,,I turn 18 within 4 months Scott, and I should've been able to eliminate that guard." She frowned at him, and Scott frowned at her''.,, You might turn 18 years, but that doesn't mean that you have to do or to be able to do that !".

,,And what you father did….",, My Father did what he thought was right…!", said JJ with a mad voice. She didn't wanna argue with him again. JJ raised her hands and moved them to her head. ,, It is not just that… I feel guilty about everything that happened."

,,Why guilty JJ?", he got up with a questioning face. ,, I don't know Scott… I just don't know ….", her voice was felled with with guilt and sadness.

He moved his arms around her. Scott held her head to his chest, and JJ smelled his strong after-shave. ,, It's okay …I understand.", he said petting her head softly.

Scott knew that she was confused, and now knew he why she didn't talk much about her feeling. She was trained to do everything herself, to be like a soldier, to fight.

JJ moved her arms to return the favor ,, I'm sorry…"said JJ silently. he felt so warm that she could barley breath. JJ pushed her head up to take some fresh air.

He opened his arm ,, Better ?", he asked ,, yeah..'' She nodded, and looked down to the ground. JJ stepped back. She walked to the medical bed, and sat down. ,, Scott..?" ,, hmmm..?", he sat next to her. ,, I should have told you this earlier…" ,, It's already good that you told Alan about this. especially cause of your trust issues.", said Scott. she had a small smile on her face ,, You can see it like that."

…

Doctor Backerson had left the Island , and JJ was now finally allowed to walk around.

She came down stairs into the living room. Gordon and Scott were arguing about something, and Grandma Tracy tried to relax the situation.

She saw JJ entering the living room ,, Oh.. dear you must be hungry.", she said taking her hand , and guiding her into the kitchen.

,,ehm … miss Tracy why are Gordon and Scott arguing ?", Asked JJ with a curios face. Grandma Tracy robbed the back of her head. ,,well… I can't tell you that right now, but you shall see for yourself." JJ was shocked ,, They are arguing about me …?!"

,,It's more a difference of opinion. Nothing to worry about", said grandma Tracy giving her a plate with something that looked like food. ,, Thank you miss Tracy , but that doesn't make me feel better about the fact that they are arguing or having a different opinion about me… ", said JJ shacking her head.

,, Don't you worry Jean", she lied a hand on her shoulder, and she walked back upstairs into the living room.

…..

John and JJ entered the living room from differed entries. ,, would you to just stop arguing about me , and tell me what this is about",sight JJ leaning her hand on her hyp.

John looked to his brother and than to JJ ,, they where talking about having you back in the team…", said John crossing his arms. ,, wait… what ?! " both men moved their view to to them ,, John..!",said Scott.

,, no ..not John. when were you going to tell me ..", JJ was frowning ,and looked to the men.

Scott moved his fingers through his hair ,, She's still just a kid ", said Gordon,, Alan too Gordon ",, He didn't nearly die !"Gordon's frown got deeper.

JJ looked at John ,, What's with you hydrophely accident Gordon? ",added John to the conversation. She rolled with her eyes ,, I can't belief that you argue about that ! ", said JJ.

Brains came into the living room ,, I h..have finished JJ s..suit" She looked at brains and set the plate on the table, and crossed her arms. ,, JJ would you pleas try it on ",asked John laying one hand on her shoulder and guiding her down with brains.

…

,,it has the right size",said JJ lifting her arms. ,, John would you explain to me. What exactly is going on, cause I am confused."

John sat down on the desk ,, Well I agreed to Gordon about this, but Scott told me about something. That changed my mind a little." ,, He told you about my past…. It's okay don't worry about it",said JJ with a smile ,, Yes' he did…but Scott didn't tell Gordon and Virgil. I belief you should get another chance to be a full International Rescue agent. "

,, I see …",she said. ,, It's not that Gordon doesn't whant you back but he worries about you", John robbed the back of his head ,, we all were worried about you".

JJ closed her eyes ,, I noticed… " but this didn't change the fact if the GDF finds her parents that she would go home with them. ,, I do miss my parents",said JJ sitting next to him. ,, I know your feeling kid",said John moving his fingers through his face.

JJ didn't ask much questions about their past , and how International rescue started. That was somehow nice ,cause John couldn't talk much about that. Even talking about their father's disappearance caused by the hood.

,, I…eh… go and change ",she said getting up and walking toward the changing room. ,, I go up stairs to see how Scott and Gordon are doing…", he said walking to the stair case of the hanger.


	15. Why space ?

-Why Space ?-

Scott and Virgil were on a mission, near new Mexico. John was guiding there why through the danger zone, until another call came in. ,, International Rescue what is your situation ?", he asked and looked into the hologram of an astronaut.

The astronaut looked desperate at John ,, all engines are out and where drifting off to a meteor field. we need help...",he said shrugging together when one of the smaller meteors hit the space ship.

,, stay calm we will come to help you.", Said John opening a communication channel to Tracy Island.

,, there's a spacecraft drifting off into a meteor shower, It's a large ship. Alan take Kayo and JJ with you.", said John looking at Alan, who seemed not to agree.

,, John she didn't have any space training yet... I think it's better when Gordon comes instate of JJ",stated Alan crossing his arm's, and looking into John's holographic face.

,,Alan Gordon is off, for some important research. I know that JJ didn't have the space training yet, but it saver if you go with three than with two.", explained John, and was aware that this wasn't one of the best plans he had.

Alan nodded, he still didn't agree to this, but there was no time to discus about it either. He took a deep breath and shouted out loud. ,, Mission Kayo- JJ get here ! ". knowing that the girl would be in the kitchen, and drinking some tea.

kayo and JJ came up stairs into the living room, and Kayo sat down next to Alan. JJ went off to change into her uniform and to meet up with them in Thunderbird 3.

...

There were 3 chairs placed in Thunderbird 3, with Alan, Kayo & JJ. ,, please strap in. where launching in 5...4...3...2...1 **lift off**!", Alan voice pinched up and they got pushed down into their seats by the engine thrust of Thunderbird 3. As higher as they got as so more pressure was effecting their body's. until they left earth's atmosphere and entered the empty darkness of space.

There body's turned weightless and they had to stabilize there feet on the ground to keep them from drifting. ,, where in e.t.a 10 minutes at that spacecraft. how are the people on board ?", asked Kayo. ,, there are no injury's yet...let's hope it stay's that way.",said John skipping his finger's from one call to the other one.

Kayo looked over to Alan who set Thunderbird 3 on autopilot for the moment. He turned his head to the seat behind him, and smiled at JJ ,, and do you like space ?", he asked. JJ looked at him and raised an eyebrow ,, ask me that after the mission, okay ?", she said giving him a joking smile.

JJ view got to Kayo ,, have you got the blueprint's ?",she asked, and Kayo turned her head ,, yeah.. there are two one for the upper level and one for the lower level of the craft... I'll go to the machinery and try to find a way to start the engines again. you two are checking on the people inside.", said Kayo creating a work plan.

Alan and JJ nodded. Both read the blueprint's and the electronic files. ,, If you ask me, than is there something wrong with the electronics...something doesn't look right here...",said JJ ,, I send them over to Brains maybe he knows" ,answered Alan and send the file's and blueprint off too Tracy island.

…

They approached at the space-craft, and Alan started the docking maneuver. It didn't take long, and the three International Rescue Agent's were onboard of the gigantic craft. ,, John were in", stated Kayo. ,, you have to go to the second deck. You have to evacuate the crew.", answered John. ,, F.A.B"

Alan and JJ went to the second deck. They had to calm a view people down. Three of the 8 astronauts were in shock. JJ looked at the logo on their suit, and frowned. She took a picture of the space suit sending it to Kayo.

Kayo just approached at the machine room, when she got the message from JJ. ,, That's fishler-industries. They aren't allowed to make a spaceship. The GDF gave them a clear No to their request.", said Kayo holding her communicator up. ,, how could this thing launched without being noticed… ? this whole situation seems very odd to me", whispered JJ into her com. ,, I agree", said Kayo.

Alan and JJ were able to evacuate the ship within 10 minutes. JJ stopped for a moment. Watching someone cutting kables. ,, hey…?! What are you doing over there ?!",she asked out loud.

The shadow figure looked up, and ran off. JJ followed the shadow figure into a dead end. ,, Kayo it was sabotage !",she shouted trough the com. Kayo's voice pinched up as she answered JJ ,, what ?! stay put !", kayo ran up to the second deck , and looked for JJ. ,, JJ where are you ?!",she shouted. She was worried about her wellbeing, the pictures of her in coma were still on Kayo's mind.

There was a sound of something hiding the floor, and JJ rolled over the floor fighting the unknown person. JJ knocked the man out and sat on the floor, and looked a little carried away at Kayo. ,, saboteur…",she said pinpointing her hand on the unconscious man on the floor.

,, are you okay ?",asked Kayo crouching down next to JJ. She nodded, and got than a slap on the back of her head. ,, have you gone insane I said STAY PUT", said kayo angry. JJ robbed the back of her head and looked at Kayo ,, well' I already stud in front of him when I called you, than he attacked…", explained JJ, and got up. Kayo sighed ,, still this could have ended very bad for you"

JJ shrug her shoulder's ,, could have..", she said scooping her arm around the man and picking him up. Kayo frowned at her, and shook her head. Kayo opened the last hatch and they entered thunderbird 3. The two tied him up and placed him in one of their chairs in the back of thunderbird 3. The other passengers looked questioning at them. ,, what is going on with you lately ?", asked Kayo. JJ shook her head ,, nothing I'm fine…",she answered drifting up to the cockpit of thunderbird 3 were Alan was waiting.

Kayo followed her, and took place in her seat. ,, are you two finished ?",he asked and turned his view from Kayo to JJ and from JJ to Kayo. ,, yes were are", they said. Alan blinked a little confused ,, okay than..", he said letting go of the space-craft and steering Thunderbird 3 back to earth. ,, Thunderbird 5 where heading back to earth where do we have to bring this Fishler industries workers…?", he asked looking into John's hologram.

,,you can meet up with thunderbird 2 and Virgil will deliver them to the GDF.", Said John, and opened a Voice channel to Virgil and Scott. ,, coordinates received.. how did the mission go so far ?",asked Virgil.

,, Good if you ask me", said Alan , and turned his view to Kayo, who only nodded. JJ was quiet.

…

JJ had changed clothe after arriving on Tracy Island. She needed some alone time and went down to the beach. She didn't aspect Gordon sitting there and leaning against a palm tree. He looked up ,, well' hello there ?...",he joked, and gave her a smile. ,, and how did you research go ?",she asked sitting down next to him.

,, I seen a lot of the ocean today… so in my eye's good… I spoke with Kayo about your mission today…", said Gordon sitting upright. ,, what is going on.. your acting different. Something isn't right is there ?", he asked lying one hand on her shoulder.

JJ shook her head ,, there's nothing..", she said looking away from Gordon. He moved in front of her. Placing both of his hands on her shoulder's. ,, there's clearly something wrong… JJ ? ….please talk to me about it.", Gordon said.

,, I'm fine Gordon… I just need some time to think", she said getting up and walking off. He watched her leave, and shook his head.


	16. Fallen Star part 1

\- Fallen star Part 1 -

John had just arrived on Tracy Island, and walked upstairs toward his room. ,, good evening John", came from behind him. A very uncomfortable feeling over came him, and he turned around. His eye's widened in shock when he saw who was standing in front of him.

He stepped back to create distance between him and the bowled man in front of him. ,, how did you get along the Tracy Island security system ?", asked John with a deep frown on his face. It was nearly impossible to override the Tracy Island security systems. Tracy Island was one of the best secured areas on the world.

The hood walked forward and John backwards. ,, were is everyone ?",he thought. ,, just like I did before. Well you did improve it, but it isn't and will never be good enough to hold me back, from entering the Island as I wish." ,explained the Hood holding one hand dangerously in the air. He had a device in his hand, with a large button on it.

It looked like a trigger for something, multiple choices of what the device could do rushed through John's brain. Trying to figure out what the hood was planning to do. He knew the cruelty of the hood, he was the person who let their father disappeared.

,, John watch the stair's" another voice came from behind him, warning him for the danger of falling backwards down. JJ looked up and raised an eyebrow ,, john why are you walking backwards ?", she asked.

John turned his head slightly, symbolizing with his hand that she had to hide away from something. JJ turned her head noticing that there were other people on Tracy Island. Who did not belong there. They were closing in on her and grabbed her arms. ,, John….? I think it's a little to late for that hiding away….",she said.

John's face got pale seeing that there were more intruder's than just the hood. That maniac broth his goon's. ,, You know I want something you have, and I am going to take it", said the hood and pulled an electro shocker out of his pocked. He tried to hit John with it, but he was just able to jump backwards, Forgetting that there was the staircase. John hit his head hard on the ground, and let a sore groan out of his mouth.

His view got blurry, he tried to stay awake but the hit on the ground, had real influence on him. John had to get used to gravity again, and this didn't help it for sure. He was just able to hear JJ's voice, before everything turned black around him, and pulling him down into the dark, cold, emptiness of unconsciousness.

...

The goon's were dragging John of, and JJ tried to break free from the grip of the goon's holding her arms. The handcuffed her, so that she couldn't punch them. Angry looked she at the hood, who watched them, having a amused smile on his face.

She shouted for the other and one of the goon's decided to quiet her down through bind a tissue in front of her mouth. At least JJ knew that this one wasn't used before. She grumbled at him, and kicked him away. The goon didn't like that much and punched her in the face. She made a painful squeak.

The goon laughed at her, and threw her into a metal prison cell. JJ hit the floor and looked up, and grumbled at him. She felt tears coming from the pain in her jaw, but she had to know were John is. Where did they bring him, and what did they want from him.

…..

John woke up in an Iron prison cell, His hand were chained up. He looked around, only the light of a small window above his head lightened the small room. He quickly remembered what happened, and when the door opened with a lot of noise. Looked he in the hood's face, who was enjoying his moment of pride. In his eye's had he won. He had caught his delivery, and could get revenge on the Tracy's through harming John.

His smile grew bigger as he saw how John tightened his eyelids to see him. The light made the hood look like a shadow figure. John had a deep angry frown on his face, he looked at the hood with disgust in his expression.

,, where is JJ ", he hissed pushing himself up at the wall, as good as he could. ,, don't you worry about her, she will be delivered to the person owning her", explained the hood.

John's eye's widened ,, own her.. She's not an object", he said, his voice was filled with concern about her well being. ,, who wants' her ?!", asked John.

The hood grinned ,, you'd like to know that huh ? well you shall see that for yourself. Cause he would like to meet you two", said the hood and started to laugh, an evil aura surrounding him, before he closed the door, leaving two goon's guarding it.

John closed his eyes for a moment to think. ,, who would gain anything from catching JJ or him ? she was still so young, how could she possible be interesting for someone like the hood ? maybe because of her research on her parents disappearance. She said that the hood probably was involved in it… but why would he than deliver her to someone ells ? ",he thought, but he had to except it for the moment. The main priority was finding JJ and getting out as fast as possible.

He had somehow to manage to open the handcuff's, and open that big iron door in front of him. John looked down to the ground seeing an small metal tube, small enough to fit through the key hole of the hand cuff's. He could try to use it to open the handcuff's.

John sank through his knees and picked it up, and pushed it into the key hole. He fiddled around for almost 30 minutes, but there it was the clicking noise of the opening handcuff's.

He lied the silently down to the ground. Now he had to think of a way to open the door and to get out without being seen. John took again a look at the room noting that there was a ventilation opening on the right side of the prison cell, and it was big enough that John could crawl through the vent.

John kneeled down and saw that the screw's in the vent, were big enough to get them out with his finger's. He fiddled around, noticing that they weren't that hard to remove.

He pushed the opening of the vent slowly and soundless away. John had the feeling that this was going way to easy, but he had to get out and find JJ, and make sure that she was okay.

John entered the vent, and made his way through the first part of it. Hearing that the hood was talking to someone.

,, do you have Jean ?!", asked the unknown costumer. ,, yes' and I have another surprise for you. I've got one of the Tracy's, but I have to warn you they are a pain in the ass.", answered the hood with a proud smile on his face.

,, you might want to keep an eye's on her two, she is better trained than you might aspect her to be. She's not just a girl, she's a copiea.", said the unknown person.

,, I already took care of that, she's in a isolation cell. There's no way that she's able to get out", assured the hood his costumer and turned the hologram off.

John's frown got deeper, the crinkles between his eye's became little mountains of anger, not something that happens to him often. He was one of the most calm Tracy's, but this really hit his nerves. John watched how the hood settled down on a chair, with some blueprint's in his hands, and made sure that he would stay there reading the plans, and not itemed to return to his prison cell.

John crawled further into the ventilation system, and making his way through till he reached a point where he could see isolation cell of JJ. Seeing two people guarding her cell. John had to think of a plan to get in, without being seen or caught again.

He knew that this was the end of the ventilation system, and going back would mean, that he was trapped again, and leaving JJ. He couldn't do that.

…..

JJ got up and started kicking against wall. The goon's were amused to see her like that, and enjoyed the moment. Joking about how one of the had beaten her up.

A loud noise came out of her cell, and the goon's opened the door. They went inside. JJ had managed to open her handcuff and to over man the goon's. They were both unconscious.

John took his chance and kicked the vent open, and he crawled out of it. He ran to the doorway of the prison cell, and saw JJ standing above the two lifeless goon's. She looked about, and when she saw that it was John and not another pair of goon's. slung she her arms around him, in relief that he was okay, and alive.

John didn't know what to do for a moment, but then decided to return the hug for a moment and to release his arms than. ,, Let's try to find an exit, before more of these come.", he said, and looked over his shoulder. JJ nodded quietly followed she John into the hallway.

He looked at her face for a moment and saw that it was slightly purple and blue. One of them must have punched her. JJ looked at him ,, is your head okay ? you took a pretty hard fall from the stairs.", she whispered, to make sure that nobody could hear her. ,, I'm fine just a little headache", said John giving her a little smile, that turned pretty fast serious again ,, did they punch you ?", he asked.

Her hand came up to her jaw hiding the colored place. ,, yeah…but it wasn't that hard.", she said. ,, you should let Virgil take a look at it later…okay ? ", he said.

JJ nodded, when they entered a big hall. Filled with goon's, and an old man with white hair, and brown eye's stood in the middle of the room. He smiled at them. ,, Have you missed me Jean ?!",he asked and looked at her.

JJ eyes widened and her face colored pale white. She started walking backwards pulling John with her. ,, who is that man ?",he asked looking down at JJ, who had big tears in her eyes.

The man was closing in on them, he walked fast and raised his arms on the height of his hips. ,, So she didn't tell you about me, how disappointing…. I am Benson Copiae, and I am her grandfather!", he said, and reached his hands out to grab JJ.

John was just able to pull JJ behind him ,, I belief she doesn't want to talk or come with you!",he said. Benson started laughing ,, she won't have a choice, if she wants her friend to stay alive", he said, pulling a gun up and pinpointing it at his head.

John stud protectively in front of JJ. ,, No don't…..! please I…I do as you wish, but don't harm them", she said ,, JJ no!",said John trying to keep her behind him, but she walked next to him, and to the side of her grandfather.

Big tears rolled over her cheek. ,, now keep your word…",she said with a cracking voice. ,, …. I'm sorry ….", mumbled JJ and followed her one of the goon's, regretful looked she back at John as she left the room. Which choice did she have ?

There was a gunshot filling the now so quiet room, and JJ ran back into the room seeing John on the ground in pain. A pair of goon's pulled her away ,, JOHN…..!",shouted JJ trying to reach her friend, but being dragged away by a group of goon's. Her voice pinched up as she yelled his name out again and again. She was crying out loud.

John held his arms around the his abdomen. The bullet had pierced his way through, and it was a clean shot. He curled up at the floor ,, what are you g…g..going to do to… her ?!",he hissed, and looked up to the man that just shot him.

Benson crouched down, and took hold of his jaw. ,, listen carefully Tracy! I am going to make sure that your organization go's under. It's going to break in a thousand pieces!", he said , and his smile grew into a ugly grimace. That somehow was able to terrify john in a way that he hadn't felt since he was a little boy. ,, and what I am going to do with the girl is my business, and if your smart are you going to stay out of it!",said Benson and let roughly go of John's face. There were red colored places on John's face, in the form of finger's.

Benson got up, and smiled at him. ,, boy's bring the trash outside". A pair of goon's picked him up. John let out a painful groan, the movement of his muscles hurt. It felt like someone stuck his fingers into the wound and pored around.

…..

Everyone was searching for John and JJ who went missing. Scott searched the beach with Gordon, Virgil and Kayo the jungle. Grandma Tracy and brain's the villa and thunderbird's.

Scott caught a glimp of blood on the beach, and followed the trail. Finding John barely alive on the once white sand of the beach. ,, John!", He shouted with fear of losing his brother in his voice, and when he saw the hole in his shirt, broke something inside of Scott.

,, Gordon I found him", he shouted, and scooped his hand's under John's legs and back. Scott lifted him careful into the air.

Gordon's eyes widened in shock as he saw Scott running off to the villa with John in his arms. He pulled his com out of his pocket, and opened a voice channel ,, Virgil Kayo get back to the villa, Scott found John. It looks he is in a bad condition.", he said.

Virgil and Kayo looked at each other ,, were on our way Gordon!",said Virgil. Both ran as fast as possible to the villa, and entered the medical bay. Were Scott was keeping pressure on John's wound.

Virgil took immediately his medical stuff, and started stitching his brother up, as good as he could. Virgil was no doctor, but there wasn't time to lose. If john would lose more blood…. Than would he die.

Scott prepared a blood transfusion, and put a Iva tube into one of John's veins.

…..

Almost a day past bay, after Virgil had stitched him up, and the color on his face was slowly returning. His heartbeat was steady. John had the feeling that his body was so heavy, too heavy to move. He had been shoot before, but not like this. Even the smallest muscle in his body felt like someone was pulling it down to earth.

The feeling of a warm big hand stroking his forehead, that felt like ice, was taking some weight of his eyelids. Just enough that he managed to open his eye's for just moment. Seeing a blurry person, who John presumed was one of his brother's.

"The goon's of the hood, brought him back to the Island. Leaving him on the beach to die. ",he thought hearing someone talk to him.

It was Gordon stroking his face, and telling him that everything will be okay. Gordon had reached his hand out to grab his com, and to contact Virgil that John was slowly waking from his unconsciousness.

John was blinking slowly, it took a lot of his strength to keep his eyes open, and to listen to what Gordon was saying. He tried to say something, but he couldn't his tong was probably the most heavy part of his body. A groan came out of his mouth instead of words.

Gordon was waiting for Virgil who finally entered the room with Scott. He pulled a little light out of his pocked checking John's pupil reaction's. ,, still slow", mumbled he looking to Scott and then to Gordon. ,, he's gonna make it… but he need's time, and a lot of rest.", assured Virgil his worried brother's. Virgil himself was very worried to, but he had to stay calm and professional, as longs as John was injured.

Scott let out a sight and pet the hair of his little brother. ,, what happened ?', he though, feeling grief and anger of not being able to help his little brother.

Gordon spoke the question out loud, that burned like fire in Scott's head. He looked at Gordon and returned his view to John. Who finally found enough strength to answerer the question.

John to a deep shaky breath, and opened his mouth. At first was no word leaving his lips, but than a whole story of what happened stumbled out of his mouth.

His part wise broken and sore voice. Broke Scott's heart in two. He had been on the Island in his office, and did not notice that his brother and friend were taken, kidnapped, right under his nose. For a moment was rage filling his heart, anger that he didn't notice it happen, he was angry at himself. Grief that his brother got injured. Scott felt guilty, for letting this happen, even if he didn't know that it happened.

John was quiet again, and looked up. He managed to lift his hand up, and took hold of Scott's sleeve, holding it as tight as he could and pulling Scott a little down. ,,s…s..she's ..n…big trouble", he mumbled before letting go of him again.

Scott's frown was deep, and little mountains were between his eyebrows. ,, I'm going to have to inform the GDF about this.", said Scott, and walked out of the medical bay, moving one hand through his hair. Concerned was feeding on his mind, trying to get him to do something recluse.

He knew that he had to talk to colonel Casey about this, and inform her about the situation immediately. Scott pulled his phone out of his pocked, and took a deep breath to calm down. He pressed the buttons of the phone number, and held the device at his ear.

…..

JJ was placed in an containment cell, there was one big window in it, to make sure that she wasn't trying to break free. She sat on the floor of the cell looking at the goon's and absorbing what her grandfather was doing.

Benson and the hood were talking. Planning their next step of destroying international rescue. They were going through some blue print's and discussing who would do which part.


	17. The fallen star part 2

-The fallen star part 2-

Benson and the hood entered a plane, letting a pair of goons move the containment cell be placed in the plane. JJ was hitting against the window of the cell with her fist.

It had been 3 day's by now, and JJ didn't feel good at all, she had a fever, and her asthma made itself noticeable. Her cheek was had a slight discoloration, caused by one of the goon's punching the girl. She had tears in her eyes, knowing what they were planning to do. ,, please don't… I beg you….please. What did they do to you, that you want to destroy something that helps people…"

The hood turned around in amusement by the girls question. ,, they are in our way. I want to build, he wants to control, and our boss wants to rule.", he explained, and bowed forward

,, and I simply want to see them suffer for something personal.", whispered the hood, giving JJ an creepy smile.

JJ shook her head, as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She knew about the control part, her grandfather, can gain full control of her body as he wishes, but why didn't he use her before ? why did he lock her up ? was this part of his plan ?

There were so many questions in JJ's head, so many things that she didn't understand.

,, and what part am I playing ?",she asked looking at her grandfather. Benson turned his head a murderess grin on his face, when his eye's start glowing red.

,,No ! ….. I..I..I WON'T !", screams JJ holding her hand on her head, curling her fingers in her hair. Her pupils were slowly changing from color, as there appeared red rings in her eyes.

Benson started laughing. The hood watching him taking control of JJ. ,, impressive , how long did it take to get her under your control ?", he asked.

Benson turned to the hood ,, a month or two, after that did she do everything I told her….Everything", he said.

The hood raised an eyebrow ,, everything ? I hope that she does what you command her, when we arrive on Tracy Island" The hood crossed his arms, and looked serious.

,, of course she will, but don't forget what we have to do first.", said Benson frowning at the hood. ,, did you already place the bomb's ?"

,, of course I did, everything is prepared", grumbled the hood. Benson simply nodded, and grinned at the hood ,, there's going to be a red ocean, and mountains of corps", he said, and his smile grew.

The hood frowned for a second, and turned away from Benson. Something in his tone sounded more odd as usual. ,, I hope for you that everything is going according to plan.", he said walking off to the cockpit.

…..

John was sitting in the lounge, he tried to sit up right, but then leaned forward. Leaning with his arm's on his legs, holding one hand to his forehead.

Alan came down stairs more early as he was usual. He walked over to John and sat down next to him. ,, I'm sure the GDF find her, and if they don't will Kayo.", said Alan, not quite believing what he told John.

John simply nodded and sighed loud. He had a deep frown on his face. ,, do you feel okay ?'',asked Alan.

,,yeah… I feel better ", he said ,, it's just that I feel useless right now Alan, I wasn't able to help her. She did go with the hood and… her grandfather I think, just to protect me." John robbed with hand his eyes. He didn't sleep well at night, and got often up, to sit on his bed, to look outside the window, so that he could watch the star's. but even that didn't relax him.

Too much thought's were keeping him from sleeping, being worried about his friend, and college.

Alan looked at John ,, we all are worried about her.", he says ,, I'm going to get me something to drink. Do you want something too ?". Alan got up pinpointing to then kitchen.

,, can you bring me some coffee Alan ?",asked John as he turned his head to watch Alan walk, who just held his thumb up, and said ,, sure"

…..

An emergency call came in on the Island, and Grandma Tracy , send Scott and Gordon to the danger zone. Thunderbird one got slowly down, and the brothers made their way to an small cliff. ,, Grandma were exactly was that crashed plain ?", asked Scott, looking around, not being able to see a smoke cloud, nor a crashed craft.

A sudden sound from the surrounding jungle got Gordon's attention, and he gave Scott a sign that he was going into the jungle to search for the craft.

Gordon looked around hearing something moving around him, continually moving around, so that Gordon couldn't make out were the sound came from.

The sound fattened, and a person in a pitch black suit, watching him from a tree. Gordon looked up, not able to see her face, it was covered by a mask. An odd laughter came from the female figure in the tree, and Gordon sat a step backwards.

He knew that voice….. was this possible ?...could it be ?

Gordon looked up, letting his head fall slowly to the side trying to see better ,, JJ…?",he asked out loud, having a small frown on his face, as the girl started laughing harder.

She jumped off, slamming Gordon down to the ground. He shouted as he hit the ground looking up to the girl above him, holding his hands to the ground, and keeping him from moving. Her laughter got even louder, and Gordon moved his leg's around her neck, and being able to switch his pose with the girl.

Gordon sat above her, ripping with one hand the mask of her face. In shook widened his eye's ,, SCOOOOOOTT !", he yelled.

Scott arrive at Gordon's position, seeing that he had overmanned someone, and then realizing that it was JJ under him, laughing like she had gone insane. She was trying to break free from Gordon's grip, but couldn't.

Both men had chained her up keeping her from hurting them, and herself. Transporting her to Tracy Island, were Brains could take a look at her.

…

The girl was frown and laughing at the same time, Her facial expression so different from who the Tracy's knew. ,, JJ don't you know who we are ? why did you attack me?",asked Gordon crouching down in front of her.

She had red glowing ring's in her pupils, burning bright,, cause he wants you out of his way, everyone who is in our way will be Eliminated!", says JJ giving Gordon a murderous smile.

Gordon shook his head ,, what …? JJ look at me. I'm not your enemy nor are the other's….", he said having a serious face, noting the discoloration in her eyes.

Gordon turned his head, when Scott walked over to them. ,, it doesn't look good does it Gordo ?",he asked, and Gordon could just shake his head at Scott question.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed out loud. Hearing a 3te person coming down, slower, and with heavy feet. It was John slowly stumbling forward, as he moved his feet over the ground. He wanted to see what Brains and Virgil meant with she's not in the condition to be seen.

His eyes grew wide, and his eyebrows were barely seen under his ginger hair, what was not galled like usual. Her laughter was tearing something in his heart apart, and surly he was not the only one thinking like this. He knelled down next to Gordon.

JJ eyes widened awkwardly seeing John, knelling down in front of her. It was that her mind was fighting against her grandfathers control, and seeing John, more or less okay. Was a relief, knowing that he hadn't died, but guilt crawling up. It was her fault everything that had happened, was because of her.

Her body was laughing insanely about that what was going to happen, tears starting to run out of her face as she could break partly free. The only thing that she wanted to do right now was to warn the Tracy's about what was coming.

JJ curled her legs up and bowed forward, covering her eyes with her pony, as she started crying. She was able to take control ,, I am sorry….I am so sorry", she wind.

Gordon immediately came forward scooping his arm around her. ,, hey it's over.", he said calming, feeling that she shook her head ,, It is not, they will try t…t.t….t.t.t..to….. destroy inter…inn..international Rescue"

The breaking voice of her grandfather, was trying to take over again, and she could barely finish her sentence to warn her… her friends!

Scott and John were immediately alarmed by what she said, and Scott walked up stairs, calling the GDF for assistance.

John frowned ,, the same people who caught us I presume ?", he asked, and JJ softly nodded covered by Gordon, who turned his head to John ,, she says yes… don't worry they are going to learn their lesson.", he said.

The girl was shacking, trying desperately to keep her control, but then there was silence. Her grandfather was quiet, he didn't say a word.

Scott yelling down stairs that the GDF had found them. ,, see ?",said Gordon looking at JJ's pale face. There was a poring pain, moved through her chest. ,, theeeeey … s. him", she says, passing out on them.

Gordon cached her limb body, as she fell forward. John looked at them concerned, and got up, sending a message to Virgil.

…..

JJ woke up having John sitting next to her. She couldn't say a word to ashamed about what happened. ,, hey kid", said John, unusual words came out of his mouth, words that JJ expected never to hear from the spaceman.

,, you okay ….?",forced she herself to ask him. John nodded ,, I'm doing better now.", he said. JJ closed her eyes feeling guilty, she had attacked Gordon, and caused John getting shot.

,,I….I am sorry John", she says pushing herself upright in the medical bed, feeling were her grandfather got hit.

John shook his head ,, don't be, it's not your fault.", he said ,, but have to talk about it, I'm writing the a review about this for the GDF."

JJ simply nodded, and explained what happened, after John got shot, and why she attacked Gordon.


	18. The fallen star part 3

-The Fallen star part 3-

,, JJ you have to tell us what is going on ?", Colonel Casey crossed her arms, and frowned at the girl. She sighed out loud sitting down, letting her arms rest on the table, and she folded her hand together. ,, Listen we can only help you, when you tell us, what they planned. We place on the Island to keep you safe, but I'm not sure anymore if it just was the researched you did….. were you wanted to hide from. You told me that you tried to find your parents, and got involved with the hood…. I belief there is more Jean, please don't make me go hard on you."

JJ slammed her hands on the table, and got up. This conversation had already gone on for hours, and this was just needle that popped JJ's bubble.

,, you want to know what happened….. you want to know what happened, when I ran off searching for my parents….. I did something stupid… Stupid, CAUSE I AM", tears ran over her face, her pony covered her eyes, and she sank back down on the chair, and her voice got all shaky, creaky and low. ,, …cause I am…"

The colonel shook her head, not impressed by her emotional burst out. ,, No you are not, Jean, just tell me what happened.", she says, feeling that she probably had to get something to drink for JJ. She looked up to the guard on her left side, commanding him to get them some tea, giving them some time, to talk all private.

JJ watched the guard leave, expecting the colonel to get hard on her. ,, I…I am sorry ma' am….I" ,, It's alright Jean, please tell me what happened, okay ?",the colonel asked, giving the girl a small comforting smile.

,, recording to your recorded. Have you gone missing when you were 14 years old for almost a year, and the DRM helped getting you away from that person….. with assistance on the GDF, but that is all what is written in this part", said Colonel Casey getting JJ's file out of her work bag. ,, what happened in that year ? that person that shot John… you said he was your grandfather. Is that true ?"

JJ nodded, and looked up to the Colonel. ,, he is… Benson Copiae…" she started. ,, I ran off when I was 14 years old… I found out that I had a grandfather. He said that he had information about my parents disappearance, and I made an appointment with him, to meat up at a café… I ended up in an old factory, base thing…. He brainwashed me… tortured me…. Made me hurt people…. Made me kill people… I didn't want to do that….", she whined ,, I didn't want to do that…."

Colonel Casey looked pale white at JJ, one side shocked from what JJ just told her, the other one suspicions if she might be still under her so called grandfathers control.

She cleared her throat, making color return to her face. ,, It's alright Jean, please calm down, I belief it's the best that we keep this private for now, okay ?" she said ,, our priority is to find the hood, and your grandfather. Taking them down, so they can't do any harm, any time soon. Can you tell me what they planned to do ?".

JJ whipped the tears from her face, and sighed,, they try to take out international rescue and the global defense force, but I don't know how….. I am sorry".

The colonel nodded, and got up ,, Jean you are free for now, I belief Gordon is waiting for you out side."

JJ got up, as the colonel opened the door, the guard standing in on the other side with two cups of tea. ,, it's alright she's free to go", she assured the guard, who cleared the way for the colonel and JJ.

…

When Gordon and JJ had returned to the Island were they almost alone. Grandma Tracy, John, and Brains were in the hanger, testing the new security systems.

JJ quietly followed Gordon, she felt uncomfortable being close to him, after what happened just two days ago. It seemed as if Gordon didn't care about what had happened, but he actually did.

It was like his smile was glued on his was, and can't be removed. He was hiding his sadness behind his smile….

Gordon turned around, grinning at JJ ,, let's go to the pool, key? " JJ was like a stature and starred at Gordon. It took her a moment to answer. ,, eh….no I am sorry ", JJ's voice had gone low, avoiding to give Gordon an actual answer.

JJ ran off, sprinting up to her room, looking herself in. Gordon had followed her shouting her name, and ending up. Standing in front of her door, closed in front of him, hearing how the key closes the lock.

Gordon touched the door, letting his head rest against the door, listening silently to the sobbing, on the other side. ,, JJ…?", he said, his smile fading from his face. ,,…. please let me in…"

,, no…please go Gordon…" JJ curled up into a little ball, sobbing, and whining. ' why did this have to happen..? why ? what did I do wrong ?' the questions in her head turned her into a little ball of sadness, that tried to hide away from everyone that she could hurt.

…..

John had made his way up, seeing Gordon in front of the locked door. ,, what is going on Gordon, why are you….? ", when John got quiet heard he how JJ cried on the other side of the door.

,, she doesn't want to open the door…"said Gordon, glancing over to John, who looked a little concerned.

,, what did you say to her…?", he asked ,, I only asked if she wanted to go with me to the pool…", answered Gordon, and John nodded. ,, I think it's best if we give her some time Gordon, let go, and give her some space", said John, giving Gordon a little smile.

Gordon didn't feel comfortable about leaving JJ like this, but maybe John was right and she just needed time, and space to feel better. ,, alright "

…..

JJ hadn't come down for dinner, so Gordon decided to bring her something to eat and to drink. Gordon held a plate with food in his left hand and a glass with juice in his other hand. He carefully knocked with his foot on her door.

,, hey JJ I brought you some food, and something to drink would you please open the door for me ?", he asked her.

The door slowly opened, and JJ stud on the other side. Her eyes were red from crying. She let Gordon come into her room, as he set the meal and the juice down on her desk.

Gordon turned to JJ, and got attacked by a hug. The girl had slung her arms around, curling her fingers into his, yellow orange Hawaii shirt. Gordon's head sank a little, when he felt that her chin rested on his shoulder. He returned the hug. ,, It's alright I'm not mad at you…", he said.

,, I am sorry Gordon, I am sorry for everything.", mumbled JJ, tightening her grip on Gordon. ,, I know", he said ,, why don't we go down stairs, and have some fun. I think we need that right now"

JJ realized her grip on Gordon, and looked a little up to him. ,, that sounds nice…" ,, and by the our space squirrel is waiting down stairs. ",said Gordon and started to smile at JJ.

JJ nodded and followed Gordon down stairs, joining John in the living room. Having Grandma Tracy run around trying to open a soupcan.


	19. Sharong a secret

Scott frowned at JJ, he was dead serious, and was not going to give in on her. ,, JJ you are not coming with us on this mission. you stay here that much safer. I don't want you in danger"

JJ blinked in disbelief ,, are you serious Scott ? Safer ? it's a wonder that the GDF let's me stay with you guy's.", she said, letting her fingers run threw her hair. ,, please Scott…."

Scott simple shook his head, and sighed out loud ,, Were talking about that after the mission, and Virgil is coming with staying." Scott lifted his hand toward Virgil symbolizing that he had to join him on that mission.

Virgil nodded, and got up walking toward the painting were he, could go to his Thunderbird.

JJ watched the brothers leave, and go to their mission. They were suppose to assist a a village that got partly destroyed by a volcano. JJ shook her head, ignoring Alan's worried eyes that were staring at her.

Alan quietly followed JJ, to one of the older hangers of Tracy Island. ,, what do you want here ?", he thought. Those weren't use since their fathers disappearance. So it was extremely strange that JJ was down here. Alan watched quietly what JJ was doing, and absorbed every move she made.

JJ took a few parts of the old potts, and opened a map that looked like digital blue prints.

After what happened several weeks ago, was JJ often away. That the boys were searching for her, but couldn't find her four hours some times even the whole day.

Alan's eyes widened as she removed a big white blanked from a black plane the size of Thunderbird 4. Alan's Jaw fall open ,, what the hack ? have you been all the time down here wen where searching for you?!", he asked out loud.

JJ turned around in shock. ,, eh…Alan… yes I have been", she said, in all honesty, she didn't know how she could think of a good cover lie about this. ,, why ?"

,, we are worried about you '', he raising his eyebrows, in his ears sounded it like she didn't trust them anymore. Alan walked over to her, and looked at the plane. ,, how long have you been working on this ? does brains or Scott know about this ?"

,,A few weeks, I needed time for myself, and instead of just doing nothing, and rotting in my room. Did I go down here and worked on her", said JJ ,, Well 'Scott and Brains don't know about this, and I actually want to keep it that way. I just know that Scott is going to be mad at me again".

,, Scott wouldn't get mad because of this…. okay maybe he would.",said Alan robbing the back of his head. ,, how does it work ?", he asked ,, it's not finished yet, so it doesn't…. but if it would", she started, opening the cockpit,, you use those two handles to steer her and those two to increase the speed. It's more simple to explain when I could show you"

,, can we do a test flight ?", he asked, glancing over to JJ with little sparkles in his eyes. JJ shook her head, and leaned against her plane ,, no, not yet. It wouldn't be safe",she said.

,, when were you going to tell us ?", asked Alan smiling at JJ, who looked away from him. ,, I was not going to tell you…", she said.

,, what why ?", he exclaimed ,, cause I don't belong here Alan.", she said ,, yes you do, your our friend….", said Alan the smile on his face fading, as he walk to JJ.

She turned away from Alan as he wanted to place a hand on her shoulder. ,, no I don't Alan, you are my friends, but …." ,, no but!", said Alan quickly jumping forward and wrapping his arms around JJ. ,, T…T…The only thing I brought you guy's was trouble….nothing but trouble", she said, her body reacting on the hug.

JJ was slightly shacking, in fact she still felt guilty, and was scared to hurt the Tracy's. That's why she wanted to built up distance. To make sure that she couldn't hurt the boys.

,, please don't leave…. I won't tell Scott and the others about this, I promise, but please don't leave us.", said Alan, tightening his grip on his friend. ,, alright", she said hoping that Alan would let go of her, but he did not.

,, I want to help you….with your troubles and building this plane…",he said. ,, okay, but please let go of me", said JJ having a little shaky voice. She took a deep breath before explaining what still had to be done.

Alan let go of her, and listened carefully to what JJ said. ,, I think your going to need some of brains gear for the engines. It will be hard to get them working with this rusty stuff….", he says, robbing the back of his head. Alan knew that this would take a lot of time, and passions. For building this plane, and getting JJ back into liking being around them.

Both kids got quiet. Footsteps were getting closer to them, and JJ walked silently over to the light-switch. Turning the lights off. Alan threw the white blanked back over the plane, trying to hide it from the person that came closer, and closer to their position.

,, Hello..? Alan is that you down there ?"

It was Gordon, JJ slides down to the ground, trying to hide from him. Alan was deadly quiet hiding away, behind the plane.

JJ bite her lip as he entered the room. Gordon crossed his arms and looked around, spotting the nose of JJ gym shoes, and noting the little blond hair behind the white blanked sighed he out loud.

,, okay you two I know you are here." Silence ,, Alan I can see your hair, and JJ I can see the nose of your gym shoe….", said Gordon.

When JJ and Alan came out of their hide out, was it clear that Gordon didn't know what they were doing down here. At least he made them belief so, cause a view days ago were Scott and Gordon down here to take a look at the older stuff, and they found the plane.

Both brothers presumed that this was the place were JJ was, and they both had the feeling that she needed it, though Gordon didn't aspect to find Alan down here too.

,, it's afternoon, and I guess you to don't want to strafe to death. So grandma is waiting for you us upstairs with some food.", said Gordon making a face knowing that grandma Tracy could be near them, and hear what he would say.

Both kids nodded, and Alan did his best fake smile. ,, we can't wait for it", he said.


	20. A fabulous crash

**_A Fabulous crash_**

,, I've lost visual on Fab one!", Alan barked running through the jungle, leaves slapping into his face.

The last thing the teen saw was the **_pink_** roles royals crashing out of the sky. clouds of smoke where leaving it's engines before it disappeared into the green ocean of tree's.

A loud slammed itself through the air, like iron hit rock with full force. Alan dearly hoped that it wasn't fab one, as he ran toward the spot where the sound came from.

,, I found them", Gordon had just passed the forest opening, just to witness the pink vihical crash down, shoving uncontrolled over the grassy ground, hard into the rocks and tree's, that were in its way.

Both Tracy's stared at the smoking and smouldering car for a second, before shooting toward the it.

,, **Damn it!** I can't open it!", Alan nearly wailed, as he pulled at the car handle, as a trail of opening it. Seeing how the poisonous gasses had already entered the cockpit of the roles royals.

Gordon launched himself at one of the rocks that were lying on the ground, and smashed it down onto the front window. ,, Then Break it!", the older one ordered, as the window showed cracks.

Alan grabbed a stone, and launched himself and that stone down to the window, **_breaking it._**

A cloud of grey and black damps where leaving it. Two coughing voices could be heard, before a golden blond head came sticking out of the window. Parker shove Lady Penelope and sherbet out first.

Alan and Gordon assisting her to climb out of the vihical. ,, Quickly, before she blows", Penny murmured toward Alan who kept her upright.

Gordon waved his hand at Alan wanting him to bring Penny and himself into safety while he got Parker out.

He bowed forward pushing himself in, grabbing the elderly hand of Parker and pulling his arm around his shoulder. ,, Alright, *cough* hold on Parker", he helped him out of his seat and pushed Parker out of the cockpit.

Parker cough as he dropped out of the roles royals, his vision was blurry, though good enough to realise that Gordon jumped out. He heard the thump noise, before being helped up to his feet.

,, h'my lady okay ?", he asked, rushed Parker away from the car. The pink colour of it fading in the flames spitting out of its nose, before exploding.

The ground shuddered under their feet, and the shock-wave throwing Gordon and Parker down to the ground.

,,OOFF!", Gordon spit out, as the air was knocked out of his chest. A shaky deep breath was taken, before the young blond man sighed. ,, yes, lady Penelope is safe with Alan…"

,, that's good", Parker murmured, as Gordon slowly got up, before helping him once again to his feet. Parker let out a small sob at the thought that his dear fab one was destroyed.

 _,, h'I just waxed her this morning"_


End file.
